Inuvember 2017
by PurdyBaby
Summary: November 29th and 30th: Selfie. Inuvember is an entire month dedicated to showing love for Inuyasha, with a "prompt" for each week and a specific topic for each day. COMPLETE!
1. INUVEMBER CHALLENGE CALENDAR

**INUVEMBER CHALLENGE SCHEDULE:**

 _As Dictated By inukag on Tumblr_

 _ **I DID IT ALL! YAY ME!**_

 **WEEK 1-2 CHARACTERS**

 _• November 1st: Inuyasha_

 _November 2nd: Kagome_

 _•November 3rd: Miroku_

 _•November 4th: Sango_

 _November 5th: Shippo_

 _November 6th: Sesshomaru and Co_

 _November 7th: Kikyo_

 _November 8th: Naraku_

 _November 9th: Koga and Co._

 _November 10th: Kagura and Kanna_

 _November 11th: Band Of Seven_

 _November 12th: Jineji_

 **WEEK 3 SHIPPING**

 _November 13th: Inuyasha and Kagome_

 _November 14th: Miroku And Sango_

 _November 15th: Inuyasha and Kikyo_

 _November 16th: Sesshomaru and Kagome_

 _November 17th: Naraku and Kikyo_

 _November 18th: Koga and Kagome_

 _November 19th: Sesshomaru and Kagura_

 _November 20th: Koga and Ayame_

 **WEEK 4 THEMES**

 _November 21st: LGBTQA_

 _November 22nd: Family_

 _November 23rd: Rivalry_

 _November 24th: Friendship_

 _November 25th to 26th: Last Man on Earth_

 _November 27th: Music_

 _•November 28th: Fire and Ice_

 _November 29th to 30th: Selfies_


	2. November 1st: Inuyasha

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 1st:**

 **Inuyasha**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The past few years were merely a blur beginning with that day. The last thing Inuyasha could _clearly_ remember was choking out the words, "Kagome's safe."

At first, his mind was eerily silent as he first walked then sprinted away from the others trying to put as much distance between himself and that blasted well as possible. The next thing he knew, his muscles refused to let in another breath. When breath did come, his lungs were unable to move against his suddenly heavy ribs. Static began riddling through his mind, his thoughts stopped making sense and all that he could seem to focus on was the fact that she was gone.

That all seemed so long ago now – a faint, distant yet ever present and painful memory.

As the hanyou jumped into the thing he cursed most in this world, Inuyasha could feel the hard-painful lump in the back of his throat as the traitorous tears began to well in the corners of his eyes. Slowly his breathing hallowed itself and a small but intense pain struck the top nerve in his head. Before he knew it, he was shouting obscenities into the nothingness without really knowing why. Tears streaked his face as he realized he couldn't remember the briefest of moments that had meant the everything to him. The year they'd had together had begun to blur together. He couldn't remember details of her face, her voice…things he'd thought would be _impossible_ to forget.

Every thought and movement felt alien as he tried the well– as he had every three days since it stole her away - only to fail yet again. As he stood on the bottom of the now dormant portal, he could feel himself breaking like a porcelain vase falling onto a cold stone floor. His last pretense of normalcy shattering into a million pieces. All his heartbreak lay on full display, almost glittering in the sun, as tears cascaded down his cheeks and his heart clenched tightly in his chest. Inuyasha knew there was no hope in trying to put himself back together, he had learned that long ago. Leaning against the ancient mottled wood, Inuyasha stared blankly ahead as tears streamed down his face.

After three years, he'd finally reached his limit. His last remaining thread of strength frayed before splitting apart completely, sending him plummeting over the edge and into the darkness. Sobs shook his frame, threatening to tear him apart from the inside. As he fought to reclaim control over his body, he closed his amber eyes and pulled out a tattered piece of coarse green cloth from his robe before placing it up to his nose. Her faint scent still clung to the fabric, barely there anymore but it was enough to pull him out of his near hysterics.

Taking a shuddering breath, he rubbed a clawed hand over his face and steadied himself before lovingly placing the material back from whence it came.

That small scrap was not the _only_ thing he still possessed of hers. There was one other thing he still had...not that he'd _ever_ admit it. The small golden piece had hung over his heart since she gave it to him all those years ago. During their quest, he'd quickly realized how fragile the stupid thing was when the locket snapped free from its chain shortly after the battle with Kaguya. Just fell clean off for no reason whatsoever. Took him most of the night to find the stupid thing too. Still...it was worth every second he spent securing the damn thing tightly in a seam of his robe because...when he was about to lose all hope and give up entirely...he could still look upon her face and in that moment, he could remember exactly _why_ he couldn't give up on her just yet.

Beside she _loved_ him just as he was...

...the same way he _loved_ her.


	3. November 2nd: Kagome

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 2nd:**

 **Kagome**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _The following problems illustrate the process of logarithmic differentiation. It is a means of differentiating algebraically complicated functions or functions for which the ordinary rules of differentiation do not apply. For example, in the problems that follow, you will be asked to differentiate expressions where a variable is raised to a variable power. An example and two common incorrect solutions are..._

Oh _god_. I don't even _know_ what I _don't_ know anymore! Half of that paragraph sounded made up and those problems look like pure gibberish! _Oh_ , my life here is _over_. **_Over_** you hear me!? I'll _never_ get into high school which means I'll _never_ get into college which means I'll _never_ be able to get a good job and my love life is a joke so I'll _never_ even get married and have a husband to make sure I don't die out in the street.

Okay, that last part is _bullshit_ and I _know_ it. I'll always have the shrine and...and who needs a man _anyway_?! I am a strong, capable, intelligent woman. I am a time traveler and I help save people all the time. I'm nice and kind and generous and...and you know _what_?! For all those teachers know they wouldn't even _exist_ if it wasn't for me! I should get an A for effort and they should pass me with flying colors just for saving their great great great great somebody or another!

It's _pointless_. All of this is _totally_ and _completely_ pointless and _stupid_ and...and... _necessary_ and... _important_ to me and...and the _only_ thing in my life that is **_normal_** anymore. Until a few months ago I hadn't known that demons were real or that miko powers were actually a thing that packed a punch or...or that so, _so_ many lives were destroyed by one foul man in search of power. In the grand scheme of things, I know my problems are _nothing_ compared to the rest of my friends.

Sango witnessed the murder of her family, her brother is a brainwashed homicidal zombie, and her village was decimated.

Miroku is a ticking time bomb who could be sucked into his hand at any moment without warning.

Inuyasha lost the woman he loved, had to watch her be subjected to a cruel fate and gets impaled on a regular basis.

And I - _wait for it_ \- am struggling at _school_ and don't get to shower every day.

Oh, the _horror_.

Out of everyone, I'm the only one who can truly escape from their living hell - even if it's just for a moment. I'm the only one who hasn't really lost all that much. Yeah, my life was turned upside down. Yeah, I don't get to see my family and friends in this era. Yeah, I get injured on the reg. But still...my problems and struggles are nothing, _nothing_ compared to theirs.

I guess I don't have that much to complain about if the worst thing in my life is _calculus_...although honestly, I'd take fighting Naraku over having to take this test any day. Once you experience the crushing fear of failure in this era, fighting demons is nothing but a thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing heavily, Kagome resumed her studies with more urgency. The sooner she was done here...the sooner she could manage to pass this test...the sooner she could get back to the one place where her presence _actually_ made a difference.

The one place where she truly belonged.


	4. November 3rd: Miroku

**A/N: I've put the schedule as the first chapter if you're interested. I plan on doing all of them.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 3rd:**

 **Miroku**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Okay...so first of all, it's a _thing_. Most certainly a thing. A common thing that _many_ men - I am sure - experience or at _least_ could appreciate. It's not _that_ strange to like the things I do. _Right_? Right.

I could _definitely_ be less obvious about it. Like wipe the grin off my face when those slender, strong, slightly calloused hands make contact with my flesh or make my advances less predictable. It's almost like clockwork by this point! She's _bound_ to realize...

Okay, so it's not that I'm _ashamed_ of those wholly wonderful, tantalizing and addictive sensations that her slaps send coursing through my veins . I've _just_ told you that I _truly_ believe these desires are _perfectly_ normal. I mean, come on! Just look at _Inuyasha_! There are times you _know_ he's just _begging_ for Kagome to use the command!

It's just...it's just Sango may... _uh_...decline to act as she normally does towards my advances if she _did_ know. She's a very... _uh_... independently minded woman and she...she may curb her actions to ' _punish_ ' me if she knew. Of all the women I've ever met she definitely would be amongst the least understanding in that department...

 _Speaking_...

 _of_ ...

 _Which_...

Three...Two...One...

" ** _HENTAI_**!"

- ** _THAWK_** -

 _Oh_ , I will _never_ get tired of that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes as Miroku sighed with a soft grin on his face and protested lamely that same old line about being misunderstood. Oh, he _was_ misunderstood alright. No one went out of their way to take a hit like that _unless_ they liked it. Sango _thought_ her use of violence was a deterrent but Inuyasha had figured out the monk's game. Sango was _screwed_. No matter _what_ she did, that pervert _loved_ it.


	5. November 4th: Sango

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 4th:**

 **Sango**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I've always loved the flowers and the birds, loved the sunlight and the clouds that drift by. I've always loved the way the leaves move in a breeze and that soft whispering sound they make, like nature loves to chatter too. Yet the tiredness that begun a while ago remains like a veil over my skin, grey and cold. And as I watch the petals and the twigs that sway outside the window, there is only a creeping sorrow where there should be joy.

My sorrow sits on my skin like a cold winter shower, just enough to chill what was once warm inside. I let it come, drop by drop and I feel like it is an ocean falling upon me instead of rain - that the grief I carefully suspended has all condensed right above my head into a cloud large enough to block the sun. They say it can't rain forever, that there will come a time when it must cease, that the last drop will have fallen. Thing is, I just don't care. Oh, I will still be true to myself, still help the others in our quest to defeat the one called Naraku but…but…

I have often found it somewhat alarming that my friends seem to overlook my obvious disregard for my own life. Often – when I feel that death is the only way to save my dear little brother – I have declared aloud that I plan on ending my own life once I ended his. Indeed, I have told Miroku I plan to die with him. I planned to fight to death with Inuyasha when we first met in the name of avenging my comrades. As noble as those actions may sound, the truth should be evident on its face. My life means _nothing_ to me. Every one I loved is gone or soon to be. Sometimes it's all I can do not to scream.

Oh, I hide it well. Very well. _Too_ well. I smile and laugh and joke with my friends. I seem perfectly well adjusted and at ease...until I'm not.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Shortly after the battle at Mt. Hakurei, Miroku took Sango aside. As much as it meant to him that she offered to give up her life to join him, her words are at him. It had not been the first time she'd seemed to give up on life. Indeed, she mentioned it many times before in various contexts. The monk felt tremendously guilty for never having given those statements or actions much thought beyond being slightly disturbed but...but...he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Sango, will you do me the honor of joining me on my patrol?" Miroku asked softly as he held out his arm, "I promise not to do anything even the _slight_ bit perverted."

Nodding, Sango gently hooked her arm in his and together they walked until the monk was sure they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"Miroku, did we need to go this far?" Sango asked hesistantly, "Are we..."

"Sango, did you mean what you said? That you want me to take your life if the wind tunnel begins to take mine," Miroku asked quietly. Sango sighed and flushed, "I already told you I didn't remember..."

"I have noticed you say things like that with relative frequency," Miroku interrupted ardently, grasping the slayers shoulder and turning her to face him when she began to turn back, "Whether _you_ remember those words or not is beside the point. I need you to answer me truthfully. If something were to happen to me or Kohaku, would you truly seek to join us in death?"

Swallowing thickly, Sango averted her eyes as she slowly shook her head, "You're speaking nonsense. I would never..."

"You may not remember but I assure you I do," Miroku interrupted again heatedly, as he gripped her hands tightly in his own, "No matter what happens. No matter who may perish. You must promise me that you will live. That you will not do anything so foolish as to end your own life."

A flash of fear flew through Sango's eyes before she collected herself and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're being..."

Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise when Miroku suddenly cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, " _Promise_ me you will never do so. _Promise_ me."

Swallowing thickly, Sango tried to force the words out but couldn't. Giving her a pained yet understanding half-smile, Miroku released her and sighed, "At least promise me you'll _try_."

Nodding, Sango idly played with her arm as she whispered back, "I promise."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The wind tunnel was ripping. It was only a matter of time before it consumed him. The hollow sounding whistle echoed sickenly in his ears as they wandered through Naraku's vast body. Glancing anxiously towards the woman at his side, Miroku knew he needed to leave her behind. If he allowed her to be so close to him at the end... he couldn't stand the thought. That day that seemed so long ago was seared permanently in his brain.

 _'If you die, then take me with you!'_

No matter what happened to _him_ , Sango needed to survive. He only hoped that she would remember her promise and find the will to carry on. And - if it _truly_ came down to it- that he would find the strength to make that decision for her and leave her _far_ behind before she had the opportunity to join him in death.


	6. November 5th: Shippo

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 5th:**

 **Shippo**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Sobs shook his tiny frame as he continued through the tall grass. In a matter of seconds, his life was in shambles. His father murdered, and his body mutilated by those terrifying demons who actually had the audacity to laugh at his pain as he turned to flee. The young kit wasn't foolish enough to fight them on his own. He needed to be stronger. Even if it took him five hundred years, he'd kill them. He was all alone in the world anyway. No place to go and no place to call home. It wasn't like _anyone_ would _actually_ help him or care for him or...or...

A strange metal clicking sound and irate voices suddenly rang out from up ahead. The strange combination struck fear in his heart and had the small boy cowering as he prepared to flee. Papa had always said never to do anything foolish. Only be brave when you must and live to fight another day.

"You don't sense _any_ jewel shards?! We can't just wander around forever ya know!" a snarky voice suddenly carried from up ahead. Peeking over the top of the yellowing blades, Shippo could see two figures up ahead- a half-demon by the looks of him with long silver hair and a strangely dressed woman, a miko perhaps based on her choice of weapon. Why would they be traveling _together_? That seemed stupid on the half-demons part but _whatever_. Still...jewel shards - as in _multiple_ \- might give him the strength he needed to avenge his father.

Maybe if he tried to _scare_ them...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"And this is a dog and cat fighting," Shippo announced proudly as he showed his beautiful drawing to yet another villager, "See that one is Kagome and that one is Inuyasha. Get it? Because they fight like cats and dogs."

The middle aged woman laughed as she kindly replied that she, _indeed_ , was able to see the resemblance. Over the course of the day, Shippo had made the rounds to show off his latest masterpiece made with those beautiful colors Kagome had brought back from her time.

There were so many things he got that no one else his age would ever get for centuries to come. Strange candy, toys, crayons. Just to name a few! He felt like the luckiest little boy in all the land. Not only did he manage to get those things. He got a family to go right along with them.

There would come a time when he would ask Kagome's permission to officially call her Mama. Despite knowing she'd agreed happily, he was still hesitant to do so. It never seemed like an appropriate time. Oh and then when she mated Inuyasha - which was _going_ to happen eventually the way that idiot scent marked her all the time - then if he asked her then he'd have to ask _Inuyasha_ permission to call him _Father_. Scratch that, he'd always call him just Inuyasha, whether or not he was mated to his Mama. It was an adoption after all. Screw that. Inuyasha was more of a _brother_ anyway. An _older_ brother. The type of beat you senseless but the type you also knew loved you with all his heart and would never let anyone _else_ hurt you. What we're brothers for if not to wrestle and tease and get each other's backs?

Still, one day he'd ask Kagome.

One day.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Congratulations Ms. Higuarshi! It's a girl," the doctor announced happily as he handed the small bundle to the proud new mother. As the brown haired woman and her husband cooed over their creation, the doctor took a step back and watched them with a small smile on his face.

It had been more than four hundred years since he'd last seen her. The woman who helped form him into the man he was today. Who'd saved so many lives during her time on this earth. Not just by using her spiritual gifts. No. Her kindness, her love for others, her acceptance of those others would have shunned was all part and parcel of what made Kagome, _Kagome_. It had been so long and even after all this time he still missed her.

After an appropriate time had passed, the doctor took the small babe back into his arms and turned to begin the standard tests - weight, bloodwork and the like. But first he paused and leaned down to whisper in her tiny ear, "Welcome to the world, Mama. I can't wait to meet you."


	7. November 6th: Sesshomaru and Co

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 6th:**

 **Sesshomaru and Co.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

My mind is filled with surging perplexities. I do not know why the scent of her tears bothers me so. I, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, care not for humans. There are no exceptions. Their lives hold little to no value to me. Yet I cannot deny the way the scent of those tears make me cringe. This will not do.

"Rin, stop that," I order harshly - but not _too_ harshly. Humans are such fragile creatures and my object is to cease her incessant tears not cause more. I should have known better than to merely order her to cease and desist for the tears still flow freely down her face. I cannot address this development while the kappa is present. Why I have allowed him to accompany me for such a long duration is beyond even my understanding, "Jakken, scout ahead."

Ah, now that worthless creature is a fair distance away I can determine the best course of action to stop her incessant blubbering, "Rin, why do you cry?"

Humans are such disgusting creatures. She is actually wiping her nose on her sleeve and then using that same sleeve to dab at her eyes. Still, my inquiry did stop those tears so...

"Rin...misses...her...Mother..." Rin sniffled - another bout of sobs barely being held at bay, "And...her brothers...and...her Father...and...and..."

What is this feeling? I cannot place it. It is almost as though my heart is aching and I feel... _something_.

"This is the first time you have mentioned them, Rin," I say with as even a tone as I can manage, "Why do you miss them now?"

"Rin _always_...misses...them..." she croaks as tears gather in the corner of her eyes, "But...but...we passed by...our...old...village...and...and..."

It occurs to me then that I have never asked - nor did I care to before now - why she was unaccompanied when we first met. It seems like an oversight on my part but...this is all so strange. This Sesshomaru cares not for the trifles of humans. Perhaps she was merely separated but her loyalty to me prevents her from returning to her family.

"Do you wish to join them, Rin?" I ask...and immediately regret it. I do not wish for her to be discharged from my service. Indeed, I have never discharged anyone from my service. If I was of such little honor then I would have released Jakken many many moons ago. Why does the girl seem even more upset than before I posed my question? This is all so strange.

"They are...they were killed by bandits, my Lord," she sniffles quietly and I cringe - internally of course. Kneeling down, I do something that confuses and disturbs me greatly. I cup her chin and wipe her tears away with my thumb. What is this _feeling_? It is most irregular.

"Rin is sorry," she whispers, "Rin doesn't mean to cry. Rin is so sorry. She will try to stop."

"Why do you feel the need to apologize for grief, Rin?" I ask before I can stop myself. When did I become so weak. Why does this bother me so?

"I...I mean, Rin...didn't follow orders...she ran into the forest to play...and the...bandits came...and..." Rin began weakly before devolving into sobs once more, "Rin is a bad, _bad_ follower. Rin does not listen. Even now. She is trying to stop. My Lord ordered me to stop and I...Rin...can't...Rin is so sorry."

"Do not apologize. Nothing you could ever do would disappoint this Sesshomaru," I say before I can stop myself. I feel my eyes growing wide at this admission that flew from my mouth seemingly on its own accord. The words keep flowing and I cannot stop them, "You have always followed orders very well and your loyalty in unquestionable."

Rin nods miserably and wipes her nose on that filthy sleeve of hers once more, "Rin learned that one must follow orders. Otherwise, Rin will be left behind."

"Why do you believe you may be left behind, Rin?" I ask more than a little perturbed by this admission, "Do you believe This Sesshomaru would abandon you so easily?"

"But...but Master Jakken said...Rin would be left behind if she...if she... " Rin began hoarsely and I suddenly have an overwhelming urge to punish the kappa most severely. Groaning internally, I cup her chin once more and force her to meet my gaze, "Jakken is a fool. Do not listen to fools."

"Rin does not want to be alone," she whispers as she once again wipes her nose on that utterly filthy sleeve. Once this debacle has been dealt with, I _will_ order her to wash it. Shaking my head gently, I sigh, "You are not alone."

"One day Rin will be," she sniffles as tears gather once more in her innocent looking eyes, "Jakken said..."

"This Sesshomaru has already declared Jakken to be a fool," I hush her in a soft, affectionate tone that surprises even me, "Do we listen to fools?"

"No," she whispers timidly - a soft smile growing on her face.

"Very good Rin," I respond quietly. This feeling is so strange. So _very_ strange. The urge is overwhelming and I finally resign to my instincts. I lean down and kiss her forehead. She looks as surprised as I feel but that final act has served to cease the tears that clawed at my very soul.

"Let us continue," I answer gruffly as I get to my feet and continue after the kappa - who will soon be begging for mercy. When she slips her small hand into mine, I do not order her to release it. I hold her hand firmly in my own.

This Sesshomaru does _not_ care for humans but...I do believe I have made an exception.


	8. November 7th: Kikyo

A/N: Set around 4 years before Inuyasha came into the picture. Assuming Kaede is around 6 here and Kikyo is around 14.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 7th:**

 **Kikyo**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kaede," Kikyo chuckled good naturedly, "You are doing quite well."

"No I'm not," Kaede groaned as she lowered her bow and stared at the arrow that had landed solidly in the dirt only a few feet in front of her, "I will never be as good as ye."

"Do you honestly believe I came into the world with the knowledge and skill I possess now?" Kikyo teased lightly, "I did not do half as well when I was your age. It took many years of practice."

" _I doubt that very much_ ," the younger priestess mumbled under her breath as she nocked another arrow and aimed only to have her eyes widen in shock when Kikyo suddenly placed her hand atop hers.

"I think you've done enough today,"Kikyo said warmly, "Why don't we head to the market? You most certainly deserve a treat for working so hard."

Kaede disagreed but said nothing.

 **XXXXXX**

The market was one of Kaede's favorite places in all the world. It smelled of rare spices and there were always so many interesting characters milling about. As the pair moved between the stall holders, each merchant pushing harder than the one before to unload their wares, a woman's voice sudden rang out above the fray.

"If it isn't Kikyo and...and is _that_ Kaede! Oh my _goodness_! Come here! Come here! Let me take a look at ya!" a middle aged woman enthused happily as she rushed, grinning ear to ear, "Oh, just look at _you_! You're both so _big_!"

"Good after Lady Chiyo," Kikyo greeted as she bowed in respect.

"Oh child, I'll have none of that!" the woman giggled - the small crow's feet around her eyes accentuated by her broad grin, "If anything I am Aunt Chiyo to you."

"Excuse me," Kaede interjected timidly, "How do ye know us?"

"Kaede!" Kikyo clipped softly as the woman smiled sadly and knelt down before the little girl.

"Your mother was my oldest and most treasured friend. I haven't seen you since...since they died and..and you were only a toddler so don't fret about not remembering me," the woman cooed as she reached out and stroked the small girls cheek softly, "You look so much like her. _So_ beautiful."

Kaede flushed under the praise as she murmured her thanks. No one had _ever_ called her beautiful. It was always her elder sister that received such compliments as this.

Sighing the woman stood and turned towards Kikyo, "Now you, young lady, I see you've brought your bow. You need to show me that you've managed to do more than rub two sticks together. Come on now. This way."

Kaede stood with her mouth hanging unabashedly open as the woman turned gaily and headed towards the forest. Glancing at her sister, Kaede's face fell into confusion when Kikyo merely gave her a knowing smirk before following the excited looking woman.

"I want you to hit that little tree all the way over there," Chiyo crooned in what Kaede considered to be a slightly condescending voice, "Do you think you're up to the challenge?"

"Oh, I most certainly am," Kikyo answered warmly as she aimed and flawlessly let her arrow fly. The woman clapped happily and squealed when the arrow made contact. Sighing happily, she turned and threw her arms around the now fully grown priestess.

"Your mother would have been _so_ proud," Chiyo murmured in an affectionate yet slightly mournful tone before releasing her and turning to Kaede, "Now your turn sweetheart."

Kaede shook her head vehemently. Rolling her eyes, the woman gently took the bow and an arrow from Kikyo before holding them out, "Come on, I know you have to do better than _she_ did when she was your age."

If anything that statement made Kaede feel worse rather than better. Kneeling down before the small insecure girl, the woman cupped her chin and gave her a knowing smile, "When she was your age, she was so bad that once she snapped her bow clean in half because she pulled it too taught but usually arrows would just fall straight to the ground. I know you can do better than _that_."

Nodding slightly - a shy grin growing on her face despite herself - Kaede reached out and took the bow. Swallowing nervously, she aimed and as per the norm, it flew a few feet before plummeting to the ground.

"Good job!" Chiyo enthused before turning to gave Kikyo a sly smirk, "Soon you're going to be living in her shadow, Kikyo. Rate she's going, she'll be a much better shot than even _you_."

Much to Kaede's surprise, Kikyo agreed merrily before asking the woman to join them for tea. Over the course of the afternoon, many highly embarrassing stories from Kikyo's youth were told, affectionate memories of their mother were reminsced over, and a few tears of sorrow were shed as well. Finally as dusk approached, the sisters bid farewell to the woman - who made them promise to visit more often.

"It better not be _years_ before I see you two again!" Chiyo scolded lightly, "I'm here every market day! I had best see you next month!"

Nodding and laughing the sisters agreed before heading home. Once they were on their way, Kikyo glanced down at her sister before speaking softly, "I _told_ you. You _are_ doing very well. Better than even I did at your age. You should be proud. I _know_ I am."

Blushing slightly, Kaede moved to grasp her sister's hand as they walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.


	9. November 8th: Naraku

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 8th:**

 **Naraku**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _What have I done?_

Another life lost as a result to one weak man's impulsive, selfish, seemingly pointless in retrospect decision. One more death to add to his conscience. One more...

 _What have I done?_

It seemed like an eternity ago. An eternity that was plagued by actions that were heinous even to someone as corrupt as himself. At least in the past, there had always been a reason for his madness whether it be gold or women or power. Ah yes, he had desired power most of all. Or he thought that was true at the time. Over the decades he'd reflected on that day and came to one infallible conclusion. It was not the jewel he sought. No. It was _love_. That reason - however - seemed to have completely flown from his mind the moment he was pushed into this hell. If he only knew what he knew now, he would never had accepted that demons offer. _Nothing_ was worth all the wrongs he had committed and ultimately, he had been the one to take his love's life. At least now, he had become strong enough where he could prevent _him_ from hurting her. He could try to right _one_ of the sins he had committed since his rebirth.

 _What have I done?_

The guilt was overwhelming. Or it would have been if someone whose existence had been extinguished were truly capable of feeling the true depth of that emotion. Just like everything else, it felt more like an echo or a memory rather than something in the present. Onigumo was dead. Well, not _quite_ dead. Merely usurped by a being who seemingly could never die. _Death_ would be a welcome alternative, better than the shadows that had become his cage. His home. A prison of his own making. This existence was death in disguise, and he had delivered himself into it.

 _What have I done?_

It was nothing more than a dry whisper, soft and slow and infinitely resigned. Onigumo had taken to filling every moment of day and night and the time caught between the two - dreamtime, endless hours spent drifting through memories clearer to him now than they were in the days he had lived them - with gentle, ceaseless murmurings. Sometimes he spoke as a man would, with words and inflection, calling out to whomever might listen. Not that any truly could hear the timid voice that existed only in one half-demon's thoughts. More often, he spoke only to be sure that his voice was still left to him, and prattled on unintelligibly so that all of the sounds he made ran together, flowing as one like a cold, clear stream cutting through dark landscapes. A merry little stream, chuckling to itself in the silence.

 _What have I done?_

Perhaps he muttered shining shards of wisdom to himself, such as no human man had ever before come to realize what a terrible mistake he had made. Perhaps, if a weary traveller descended from dark, distant hills and sat by the stream - a long, winding ribbon of blue radiance, woefully conspicuous in the surrounding shadows - the murmurs and chuckles would form pictures in the air, and the traveller would see all of the dreadful things Onigumo has seen in his lifetime, would manage to hear that soft whisper of warning and strive to become someone better than what he was the day before.

 _What have I done?_

There were no others in this wretched hell he'd trapped himself in. No other people, no demons, no one to hear a remorseful man whisper of his deepest regrets. There was only Onigumo's pitiful, dwindling light, and - around it - the vast shadows that were home to Naraku's thoughts and ambitions.

And Naraku had stopped listening to the small voice calling out long ago.

 _What have I done?_


	10. November 9th: Koga and Co

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 9th:**

 **Koga and Co.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginta was a _strange_ pup. _Very_ strange. So much so that the elders were _more_ than a _little_ concerned. Why you may ask?

He liked to _lick_ things.

Not just the usual things. Oh _no_. He licked _all_ the things.

He licked dirt. 

He licked tree bark. 

He licked the walls and floor.

He licked weapons. 

Just to name a few.

If something existed, there was a _good_ chance that Ginta had licked it at some point or another. Most of the other pups wouldn't go near him. It seemed other children didn't necessarily appreciate having their hair suckled on and their arms licked for no particular reason. Imagine that.

It was quite sad really. He was such a _sweet_ boy once you got to know him _and_ these were the formative years when the pecking order for the pack truly began to be determined. Koga - of course- was destined to become an alpha just like his father and his father before him. It was strange but the future leader seemed to have no interest in finding a beta. It was _most_ irregular. He _had_ been showing favor to young Hakkaku for god only knows what reason. That pup had no promise whatsoever. He was not stronger or faster or more intelligent than any other pup his age. He was average at best and yet Koga seemed to favor him. How very odd...

 **XXXXXXX**

Koga, you wanna go swim in the river? It's really hot," Hakkaku whined as he saddled up to his friend, "The elder wouldn't mind I don't think."

"I dunno," Koga responded as he furrowed his tiny brow, "Imma see if they'll let me join the hunt."

"Oh," Hakkaku answered dejectedly, his lips forming a tiny pout- obviously disliking the idea of being left behind. Sighing, he asked timidly, "If you go on the hunt, can I go?"

"Yeah _duh_ ," Koga snorted as he rolled his small sapphire eyes, "You go wherever I go, right?"

"Yeah," Hakkaku cooed happily, "I would totally... _ **ewwwwwww**_..."

Looking at his silmy wet arm then up at the small boy now grinning at him and back down again, Hakkaku frowned slightly and furrowed his brow before a wide grin burst over his face as though he had just had the most marvelous epiphany the world had ever seen. After a few seconds in which the small Ginta held his breath- much to the _horror_ of _every_ adult in the vicinity - the small Hakkaku licked the strangest little pup in the pack _right_ back.

Ginta for his part could barely stand his excitement - oblivious to the general horrified muttering of the adults around him. None of the other pups had _ever_ done that back to him. _Ever_. This was quite possibly the _best_ day of his young life.

"Will _you_ be my friend?" Ginta asked breathlessly before adding quickly as he heard Koga's tiny growl, "I...I mean, if...if Koga..."

Pouting slightly, Koga looked between the two for a moment with a strange mixture of longing and fear in his tiny sapphire eyes before he smirked and hopped up effortlessly to his feet. Walking up to the pair, Koga did something that had everyone on the vicinity almost dying from shock.

He _licked_ them _**both**_ in turn before taking a step back and **_grinning_**.

"I like you guys," Koga announced happily as he swung his tiny arms and grinned at the two pups who were staring at him as though he had just hung the moon, "You're funny."

The elders watched on in horror as the three small pups began chasing each other around - attempting to lick each other for no apparent reason whatsoever. They laughed high-pitched squeaks of joy as they ran- tackling each other, teaming up, and licking _everything_ in reach.

It appeared that Koga had found not one but _two_ betas. Two incredibly _strange_ betas with no particular skills or special knowledge whatsoever. Two pups who had somehow managed to worm their way into the heart of the pup they were grooming to one day lead the pack. Two pups that - for all their strange quirks - would quite literally follow Koga into the underworld if he asked and whom they would never be able to get Koga to change his mind about - despite the future decades the elders would spend trying to dissuade their alpha in training.

God help them all.


	11. November 10th: Kagura and Kanna

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 10th:**

 **Kagura and Kanna**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kanna's presence felt akin to that fly that you can never swat and every second of silence punctuated by cryptic answers seemed to infuriated the wind sorceress to no end. 

" _Where_ are we going again?" Kagura sighed exasperatedly. It pissed her off to no end that out of the two of them, Kanna seemed to be the one giving orders but alas Naraku didn't _trust_ her so she had to be content with being just an unwilling voyager on this journey to seemingly nowhere. Kanna, of _course_ , remained silent and just kept walking forward holding that _stupid_ mirror of hers.

"Don't you ever get tired of holding that thing?" Kagura asked in a bored tone of voice. There wasn't really anything _else_ to do or talk about. Regretting asking that question as soon as those words left her lips, the wind sorceress groaned and rolled her eyes. She didn't even know _why_ she bothered. It wasn't like the damn girl had...

"Sometimes," came Kanna's reply, spoken so softly her companion nearly missed it. Kagura could _feel_ the shock written on her face. Kanna responded. _Actually_ responded.

"Huh," Kagura answered casually - shocked to the point where she wasn't able to formulate more of a response. It'd been several weeks since she'd been saddled with this mysterious emotionless girl and during that time, she'd never heard her say anything about how she _actually_ felt. Indeed she was under the impression Kanna felt nothing at all.

As they walked amidst the forest floor covered by shadows cast by the dense canopy above, Kagura watched the odd girl with increased interest. Depending on what she said or did, there were some subtle signs the girl actually had some type of emotions - however dull those might be. Whenever she mentioned wanting to be free, the small porcelain girl furrowed her brow almost imperceptibly - the crease almost invisible to the naked eye. The corners of Kanna's lips would twitch up or down depending on whether she found something interesting or not - those subtle shifts never reaching her eyes or causing any other reaction whatsoever. The only reason Kagura saw them at all was that she focusing on _nothing_ other than the small porcelain child.

So enthralled in watching the small shifts in her companion's face that Kagura fell into the trap so many fall into - _literally_ \- when they don't look where they're going. She tripped. Rather comically actually. Her arms flew out to the side as she tried to steady herself, leaning forward with her eyes bugging and a soft gasp escaping her lips. Huffing, Kagura grumbled miserably to herself before she froze when she heard a muffled snort. Whipping her head up, the wind sorceress stared incredulously at the small girl who spoke with no emotion whatsoever and who was still staring blankly ahead. There was no way that Kanna was the one who made that noise. Absolutely _no_...

"You should watch where you are going," Kanna murmured quietly - an unmistakable yet very muted note of amusement in her voice. Kagura stared stupidly at her companion for a moment - her mouth hanging open and her eyes comically wide. Another muffled snort escaped the small girl and if Kagura had not been studying her so closely, she would never have believed Kanna was capable of making such a noise.

"Did you just-" Kagura gasped incredulously before cutting herself off as she thought better of it. Naraku was under the impression that Kanna was devoid of all emotion but he was apparently _wrong_ on that front. Far be it from Kagura to reveal _anything_ to Naraku...even something as simple as this. Kanna's emotions were surely muted - of that there was no doubt - yet they _were_ there and Naraku hadn't seemed to realize it yet. If Kagura had her way, she'd take that secret to her grave just to spite him.

"Never mind," Kagura clipped as she straightened herself up and continued walking, "Let's just keep going."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Kagura was gone. Slain by the one who had created them without so much as batting an eyelash. It had been a few months since Kanna had been by the wind sorceress' aside day and night. During that time she _had_ missed Kagura in her own way yet her emotions were somehow so subtle that Naraku _still_ hadn't even realized they existed at all. However, now that Kagura was gone, those subtle yet ever present emotions were manifesting themselves in more noticeable ways. When she felt the wind caress her cheek, her throat grew tight and a single tear threatened to break free. If she somehow arrived at a place the two of them had passed through before, she felt a fleeting pang of longing and grief. Kagura would have understood. She always seemed to be able to read these subtle shifts so well when they journeyed together. It had always been easier to express herself - the limited the way she could- around her companion. Somehow Kagura's vivacious energy had allowed her to ignite the small barely noticeable spark that hid inside of her being.

As Naraku forced her to fight to the death, that spark was suddenly fanned into a flame in her chest - as though Kagura's wind lived on in her very soul. An emotion she had never felt before yet one that she realized must have rested heavily on Kagura's chest burst into existence. Suddenly the wind sorceress' desire to be free and her utter disdain for Naraku made _perfect_ sense. It felt like someone had _finally_ turned on a switch in her mind. Defiantly then, Kanna stopped fighting against those who could defeat him.

For Kagura. 

For Herself.

Kanna _finally_ learned what it felt like to _hate_. 

And she _hated_ him.

She regretted she hadn't realized it sooner yet all that mattered was that she had learned it just in time. The small void didn't want to die but if...if she _must_...then she wanted him to _suffer_ for it. And unfortunately for him, she _knew_ exactly how to accomplish his demise. So, as Naraku crushed her broken body, she finally felt... _free...as_ she uttered her final words.

 ** _"The light. The light will destroy Naraku."_**

Kagura would have been so proud.


	12. November 11th: Band of Seven

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 11th:**

 **The Band of Seven**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

In that frozen second between stand off and fighting their eyes flickered between each of the formidable weapons and the opponent themselves. Each of their faces were unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. Both were banking on the other to make one of the classic mistakes that had been the downfall of many before them.

"You know something," the man holding the smaller of the two swords finally proffered with a small smirk, "When they sent me to kill you, I never realized how _handsome_ you'd be. Seems a shame to cut _such_ a pretty face but I just can't _wait_ to see how _tight_ your corpse will be once I'm done with you."

"Is that supposed to throw me off?" the ebony haired man chuckled darkly, "I am _Bankotsu_. I have killed over five _hundred_ men and I've never lost a battle to _anyone_. You'll have to try harder than _that_."

"Whoa, _seriously_?" the effeminate man as he shook his head and snorted in disbelief, " _Man_ that usually at least gets a totally different reaction. Usually that type of comment throws men off enough for me to get the upper hand. Good for you."

"I'm not one to judge," Bankostu snapped back uneasily - perturbed that his track record hadn't so much as phased the strange young man. Glaring at the challenger, Bankotsu held his sword out at the ready, "You'll have to try harder than that. I'm not easily phased."

"Huh," Jakostu responded as a strange look flashed over his face and his posture relaxed, "So let me get this straight. You wouldn't _care_ if I fancy men?"

"All I care about is killing as many men as I can," the long plaited man sneered, "Who you have chosen to lay with in the past is _no_ concern of mine."

"No _really_ , I'm _genuinely_ curious now," the second man pressed as a hopeful glimmer shone in his eyes, "You _don't_ care if I like _men_. Not just as a friend but I _lay_ with other men. You don't care about that?"

"I just told you as much," Bankotsu responded curtly, "Now you've come to challenge me, have you not?!"

"No, no, wait. _Totally_ my plan to brutally murder you but...but _okay_ so I _really_ gotta know if you're _serious_ ," Jakostu chuckled in an almost innocent, somewhat desperate tone, "If I _wasn't_ trying to kill you, if I was just someone you knew, and you _knew_ I liked men, you _wouldn't_ care. Am I right?"

"No. I _do_ not and _would_ not care. To each their own. Now can we get on with it please?" Bankotsu sighed heavily - weary of this encounter already, "I truly have important matters to attend to and this is..."

"Do you want to team up?" Jakostu asked suddenly as he straightened himself up and grinned excitedly, "Like be partners in crime or something?"

"Wha--what?!" Bankotsu stuttered as he furrowed his brow in ill disguised suspicion, "What of your reward for my head?"

"Eh, I was just going to kill them all and take their gold anyway," Jakotsu responded casually as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tilting his head to the side curiously, Bankotsu was now the one who was seemingly in disbelief, "You'd kill them _all_?"

"Well _duh_ ," Jakotsu snorted as he rolled his eyes, "What, you _wouldn't_?"

In that moment, a warm feeling spread through Bankotsu's chest. His road had most certainly been a lonely one. Never before had he met anyone as bloodthirsty as he was and he found it quite refreshing. In fact, he found it more than a little exciting and suddenly he found himself wanting desperately to get to know this strange man better.

"You know, I could use a man like you," the ebony haired man smirked as he lowered his weapon, "A man who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty."

"Well that'd be me," Jakotsu responded happily as he too lowered his weapon before he bounced excitedly and clapped his hands together, "You wanna pretend to be dead and help me decimate the castle? I _love_ a good ambush."

"I would love nothing more. You know I think this sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Bankotsu laughed as he walked forward and held his hand out, "I never got your name"

"Jakotsu," the man wearing next to nothing chirped, "Glad to make your acquaintance. You know we're gunna need a _lot_ of blood to make this convincing. I saw a village nearby. I bet we could get all we needed from some poor sap."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bankotsu responded as he nodded in appreciation. As the two walked side by side towards the village, Bankotsu eyed his new companion's weapon with increased interest, "You must be pretty good with that sword to be so cocky."

"Oh _yeah_ ," Jakotsu chirped happily as he patted the blade, "You won't _believe_ how effective it is. Can kill a dozen men in one blow."

"Really?" Bankotsu chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief, "I'll believe _that_ when I see it."

It wasn't very long before they both showed off their impressive weapons and their lethal moves. Having collected an obscene quantity of blood, they moved on to their plan to ambush the castle and had the best time of their lives slaughtering every man, woman and child inside the castle walls.

It was indeed the beginning of a beautiful friendship - the likes of which had never been seen before.


	13. November 12th: Free Character Day

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 12th:**

 **Jineji**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The full moon was always a time he both feared and looked forward to with equal passion. It was on that night that he was free to go out into the world without anyone shrieking when he drew near. Oh, it was _bliss_. This must be what it's like to be... _normal_.

Jineji was always careful to leave the hut after his mother had fallen asleep. He'd make a grand show of being terrified to leave the comfort and security of his home - choosing to hide under the blankets and pretend that the world outside seemed so overwhelming until his mother _finally_ drifted off to sleep. Surely, she would prevent his leaving and that he could never risk. This was his one night of _true_ freedom.

Despite the general joy he felt when the transformation came over, it was always strange to look upon the face he might have had were he born a mere mortal. A man like any other. The attention it drew was of a more pleasant type. Women looked at him - not in disgust but with some akin to appreciation (for what he was never sure) -and some would even go as far as to speak with him. Unfortunately for those bold enough to try, the change in appearance did nothing to change his overwhelmingly shy nature and they were often left disheartened that he would not respond to their not-so-subtle but often misinterpreted advances. The hanyou who had been shunned his own life was terrified, you see. Terrified that their attempts to speak with him were just attempts to discover his time of weakness and vulnerability, he kept his responses short. That there was some ulterior motive behind their questions instead of seeing their attempts to flirt for what they were... _just_ attempts to flirt.

Despite his _actual_ age, his human self looked no more than perhaps sixteen or seventeen at most. Still a bit baby faced yet still with very sharp, defined features. His eyes remained that piercing blue. His stature broad and muscular. His ebony hair was silky and full - unlike the hair he usually donned. Compared to the other men in the village he looked like someone straight out of a modern day GQ magazine. Not that he was _aware_ of his stunning good looks. In all honesty, he found his appearance odd and unseemly. It was the face of a stranger.

So it was on one full moon - when his mother had fallen asleep at an irregularly early hour - that he had left still in his natural form to travel to a neighboring village for the harvest festival. He had dreamed of attending for several decades now. The villagers would always speak so fondly of this event and by some miracle, the timing had finally lined up.

As he waited in the shadows for the sun to finally set, he watched the preparations with increasing excitement. There were lanterns, vendors, music, and all sorts of excitement to be had. Oh yes, this was going to be quite possibly the best evening of his life.

The sun finally set and he quickly changed into better fitting clothes before venturing into the fray. There were so many people he didn't recognize. Merchants, entertainers, mere spectators. So enthralled was he in the merriment going on around him that he failed to look where he was going and sadly ran into a young woman who almost toppled to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're..." the girl began to chide before she turned around to see the most handsome man she ever had the pleasure of encountering. Her chocolate eyes widened incrementally as the boy cringed and quickly tried to escape before she reached out and took hold of his wrist, "No wait. _Please_ wait. I'm sorry I yelled. I was just startled is all."

Poor Jineji's sapphire eyes darted nervously between the woman's hand on his wrist and her face at a clear loss of how to proceed. Taking pity on his the girl inquired softly, "What's your name? I'm Ai. Do you live here?"

Jineji vehemently shook his head as he tugged weakly against her grip and murmured awkward apologies. Sighing, the girl released him and was surprised when he merely _stood_ there - making no attempt to leave and instead rubbing his wrist anxiously with a soft blush as he stared at her with a shy smile on his face. Cocking her head to the side, she giggled as she asked again, "What's your name?"

"Um...uh...Jin...my name is Jin," the boy managed to stutter awkwardly as he swung his arms by his side and stared at the dirt with a prominent bullish on his face. Smiling softly, the girl nodded once and held out her hand, "Jin. It's nice to make your acquitance. Are you a merchant?"

Shaking his head, Jineji but his lip and remained silent. Huffing slightly, the girl quickly took his hand and led him to a small booth, "Well I'm a merchant. My family and I. We grow and sell medicinal herbs. It's our specialty."

Sapphire eyes widened incrementally as he offered her a shy smile and murmured back, "Mine too."

" _Really_?" the girl breathed excitedly, "Where is _your_ farm? I would _love_ to visit next time we pass through!"

"No!" Jineji said in a panicked sounding voice before adding quickly, "No, it's just...uh, it's small. Not worth your time."

"Oh," the girl sighed in a disappointed voice that she soon realized had been misinterpreted when the ebony haired boy cringed, "Well ours is small too. Think about it, okay? Hey, would you like to escort me so I can light a lantern and place it on the water? I would _love_ to go but I have _no one_ to accompany me."

This wasn't strictly true. Her mother and father were both present- both giving their daughter a knowing look as Jineji shyly agreed and offered his arm hesitantly.

"Oh _thank_ you so _much_ ," the girl cooed as she took his arm and her mother chuckled, "I _really_ appreciate it."

They passed the evening pleasantly during which time Jineji's shy nature was slowly coaxed out of him by the always grinning girl. They spoke of the herbs they grew, their families, whether cherry or lemon was a better flavor for the sweet treats they purchased and finally, as the night drew to a close, the girl asked again whether she could visit him.

"I...I travel often," the boy murmured awkwardly before adding quickly with a soft blush on his cheeks, "But perhaps I can visit you next time you are at market."

"I would _love_ that," the girl sighed happily, "We come to this village once a month."

"I'm back next month too," Jineji blurted impulsively, "May I...uh, may I visit then?"

The girl was all too happy to agree.

Over the following year, Jineji made a point to make the short journey to visit Ai - growing more fond of the girl with each visit. A little _too_ fond. On one particular visit- amidst the ambiance of the dwindling light and the fireflies floating merrily across the water - her proximity led to something he never expected. His first kiss. It was at that point that he realized how cruel it was to keep visiting this girl who had slowly stolen his heart. So he stopped visiting every full moon. Months passed and then a year...yet Ai never gave up hope that he would visit once more.

One fine morning as Jineji tended his garden, he heard a familiar voice coming from the village.

"Does Jin live here?" he heard Ai ask a passing villager, "I heard there was a herb farm in this village."

"The only herb farm here is Jineji's," the villager answered - curiosity, slight fear and hesitation evident in his tone that had the hanyou listening furrow his brow in confusion, "I would try there."

Panicking slightly, Jineji tried to slowly his heart which was desperately trying to break free before realizing a strangely comforting yet heartbreaking fact. He didn't look anything like his human self. There was no way she would recongize him.

So it was that the girl approached. Slowly at first, then with a much faster pace. Swallowing thickly, Jineji pointedly ignored her approach until he heard her soft voice.

"So _this_ is where you've been hiding," Ai sighed happily before adding in a hurt tone, "You stopped visiting me."

Cringing, Jineji turned and his jaw dropped in shock at what he saw. Ai stood before him grinning broadly...her translucent dragonfly wings fluttering anxiously behind her as she waited breathlessly for his verdict. Her hair was a soft lavender color and her skin held a translucent sheen. Her eyes, however, were the same.

"That day is my day as well," she whispered anxiously as she played with her hands and gave him a hopeful grin, "I only attend the market on that day. Otherwise I stay hidden. _Except_ , well, I...uh,I _wanted_ to see you though so I...I, _um_..."

Jineji could hardly believe his eyes as he stared at the girl who continued- incredibly - to be a hanyou much like himself. Blinking rapidly, Jineji blurted out stupidly without thinking, "You're a half-demon?"

" _Yes_ ," the girl answered anxiously - seemingly regretting her life choice to come her in the first place, "I didn't...I, uh...I..."

Offering her a soft smile, he quietly moved to another topic, "Were those your _real_ parents? They didn't look like demons."

"No, they wouldn't," she breathed in relief that he wasn't about to send her away before she smiled sadly, "They're my aunt and uncle. My mother was human and was killed by some awful villagers because she birthed a hanyou."

Jineji could feel his heart breaking for the woman before him as he murmured his sympathies. Such was the life of a hanyou. Always chased. Always punished for existing. In an attempt to fix the awkwardness that had crept into her visit, Jineji muttered quietly with a coy smile on his face,"So, how were you _so_ sure I was not just _some_ human that would search for you on another night?"

"Oh, I _knew_ you would only come back that one night. That first time, I watched you as you left for the woods. I...I had wanted to see you one last time. We probably would not have gone back the village again until my human night anyway and the likelihood of meeting again was non-existent but still, I watched," the girl admitted awkwardly, "I saw you transform back so I knew that you were like me and I knew you would visit me on that night from there on out so I made a point to be there. We usually change villages often to avoid suspicion but, uh, I explained and they agreed to stay in that village."

"If you knew, why not _say_ you knew?" Jinenji asked quietly as he mentally cheered and did somersaults. The girl shrugged.

"First of all, I wasn't sure how you'd react...whether you would still, uh, enjoy my company if you knew. Not...okay, so sometimes even other half-demons would prefer a human companion to another of their own kind," the girl sighed sadly before adding quickly, "Don't get me wrong. I still held out hope that you would tell me in your own time but you never returned after our kiss so I...I...uh, well..."

"Well, I am _very_ glad you found me," Jineji chuckled as he moved closer before cringing as he heard his mother call out for him, "Quickly, _hide_! My mother does not know that I..."

"So _this_ is why you snuck out all this time," his mother bellowed happily as she caught sight of the strange girl before adding pointedly, "My, well isn't she _beautiful_?"

Nodding, Jineji gave his mother a withering glare before a soft smile emerged on his face and as he turned to meet Ai's hopeful gaze, he muttered affectionately, "She certainly is the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

And so it was that Jineji found his mate.


	14. November 13: Inuyasha and Kagome

**A/N: Don't ask where the others are. It's InuKag day. Just assume they're elsewhere.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 13th:**

 **Inuyasha and Kagome**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Get this shit _off_ me!" Inuyasha cursed as he spit out a mouthful and wiped his hand repeatedly across his face in an effort to remove the strange vile smelling liquid the most recent demon had decided to expel at the moment of its death, "Kagome grab a cloth or _something_. _Damn_! Hurry up!"

Quickly scrambling to her backpack, Kagome retrieved both a towel and a few wet naps before bounding over the hanyou who looked like he was about to hurl and thrusting the towel into his outstretched hand.

"'Bout damn time," Inuyasha huffed as he rubbed the absorbent cloth against his face – his eyes still clenched shut as he thrust his hand out again, "Those wets thing. _Now_."

Rolling her eyes at his attitude, Kagome handed over the wet naps before folding her arms across her chest and huffing, "Would it _kill_ you to say thank you?"

"You know, it just _might_ ," Inuyasha teased lightly as he finally opened his amber eyes…and closed them….and opened them again, "What the **_FUCK_**!?"

" ** _Language_**!" Kagome snapped aggravatedly as she ripped the wet naps out of his hand before freezing at the way he jumped in surprise at the unexpected contact, "Are you...are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned away from her, "So you wanna set up camp here or…"

" ** _Here_**?!" Kagome screeched as she looked around at the meadow under which ninety percent of it was covered in that strange vile liquid, "It's _absolutely_ _reeks!"_

" ** _I_** can't smell it and if **_I_** can't smell it, it's not _that_ bad," Inuyasha snapped back angrily…but it was the tiny note of fear in his tone that had Kagome moving quietly as she could around to look at him full on in the face. It was then that she noticed how badly his face was burnt and the way his opened eyes were clouded – they almost seemed to be looking right through her.

"Inuyasha, where am I?" Kagome asked quietly before moving as silently as she could to stand directly behind him. The hanyou scoffed affectedly as he gestured directly in front of him, "You're right fucking there. That's a stupid question."

Oh _noooooo_ ….

Trying to determine how best to proceed. Kagome groaned – _loudly_ – behind him and instantly regretted it when Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin and spun to face her – shame and fear written all over his slightly peeling face.

"So you can't smell _or_ see, huh?" Kagome asked sadly before giving him a warm smile that faltered when she remembered however reassuring it may have meant to be it was pointless because he couldn't see it. Using her most sweet and upbeat voice, Kagome clapped loudly and announced, "It's going to be alright. I'm sure it won't last forever."

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled uneasily as he stood stock still and tested his ears – swiveling them in every direction and even at one point closing his eyes as though trying to focus everything on that one sense of which he hadn't been deprived.

"Well, we're not that far from the village and I've got my bike with me," Kagome offered as cheerfully as she could muster, "You can just balance like normal or you can hold onto me while I ride. Why don't we go to my era so you have somewhere to recover, huh? I'll make you all the ramen you can eat."

Nodding glumly, Inuyasha put up absolutely no resistance to the idea – which both surprised and disturbed the poor miko who pedaled home as quickly as she could.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

With the only awkward moment being Inuyasha catching his foot on the lip of the well on their way out – sending them both sprawling _painfully_ on the ground – they found themselves in Kagome's room in no time.

"Hey, are you…" Kagome began before she was interrupted harshly.

"I'm fucking _fine_ ," Inuyasha clipped angrily as he felt for the edge of her bed with a deep crimson on his cheeks before plopping down in his customary place near the end table, "I'll be good as new by tomorrow."

"Okay…" Kagome responded knowingly, "Well since you're _fine_ , I'll just go get something to eat without you because I'm _starving_."

Pouting slightly, Inuyasha merely huffed in reply – too embarrassed to properly formulate a retort or admit that he was _also_ hungry. Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked down the stairs – louder than usual – before making a surprising amount of noise in the kitchen as she went about cooking whatever the hell she was preparing.

Leaning his head against the soft comforter, Inuyasha groaned inwardly. All this time he'd been saying she was the useless one – not that he _really_ meant it but _still_ – and here he was about as useless as tits on a boar. While he hoped he'd be fully healed by the morning, an evil piece of him was scared shitless that this might be a forever thing. Another part was paranoid as hell that his hearing would go as well but surely, that'd have gone at the same time, right? **_RIGHT_**?!

A few minutes later, Kagome once again made deliberately loud steps on the staircase – for his benefit he was sure, she wasn't usually so heavy footed – and entered the room before thrusting something into his hand.

"What is it?" Inuyasha mumbled miserably – a tear welling in the corner of his eye as humiliation encompassed every fiber of his being.

"Well," Kagome began with a mouth full of whatever it was before swallowing audibly, "It's a kebab. A stick with meat, veggies and stuff on it. I put chicken on this one."

"A kebab?" Inuyasha snorted despite himself as he fought the utterly pointless urge to sniff it, "What the hell kinda name is that?"

"It's Middle Eastern originally," Kagome answered before adding quickly, "On the continent."

"Huh," Inuyasha answered blandly as he hesitantly guided the small stick to his mouth – slow as molasses by the way – until he finally got it into his mouth and took a bite, "Its alright. Kinda bland though."

"I didn't put too much spice on it – I know you hate that," Kagome lied seamlessly. She'd actually put the most pungent spices they owned in that sucker in the hope that he wouldn't notice or figure out that scent played a part in how things tasted. While victory was probably achieved on that front, it concerned her that perhaps his sense of taste had gone as well. If he wasn't better in the morning, then she'd have him try a few of Shippo's candies and see whether he could get any flavors out of it.

"It doesn't taste like _anything_ ," Inuyasha sighed dejectedly as he lowered the stick and his ears pinned back on his head, "I could be eating dirt for all I know. I _know_ you put spices on it. The inside of my mouth feels like I ate grass – all those little leaves and shit."

Well that answered that question. Kagome sighed as she moved to sit beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as she repeated quietly, "You'll be fine by tomorrow."

Desperately trying not to show tears, Inuyasha tentatively rested his cheek atop her head and focused all his energy on listening to the sounds that made Kagome, _Kagome_. If...if he could never see or smell her again, he…he wanted something else to turn to when he needed something comforting. She never knew – would _never_ know – how important she was to him. Whenever he was injured and the pain was almost all consuming, somehow if he picked up on her scent he was able to feel slightly calmer and the pain wouldn't seem all that bad. No matter how badly he'd messed up or how fucked up the fucked up thing of the day was, her smile never failed to improve his mood. Whenever he felt alone or a villager would say something heinous, he could look at her to remember that not everyone was that way. That someone did care about him. That he wasn't the monster the world told him he must be. It was for _that_ reason that he kept her at arm's length. The second he'd committed to Kikyo – _really_ committed – some asshole had attacked and killed her. His mother had been attacked for who he was _multiple_ times when he was a child. If he tried to start something with Kagome – the only person who never thought of him as anything other than _just_ Inuyasha – and she died because of what he was, it'd destroy him. No, it was better for her to never know.

It was in that moment that Kagome cooed happily as she rubbed her face idly against his shoulder before chewing again and Inuyasha sighed in relief. There it was. _That_ was the sound he needed in this moment. That small happy hum somehow had the power to make him feel like everything was going to be okay when words weren't doing the trick.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few hours since Kagome had fallen asleep but despite his efforts, Inuyasha couldn't make his mind slow down for anything. Hours and hours of trying to catch her scent or see anything in the darkness had all been for naught. Even her light snores weren't comforting as they had been originally – primarily because they'd stopped altogether. They usually did around this time of night but still, he wished she'd snore all night long….not _always_ , just for _tonight_ , let's be clear. Sighing softly, he sagged against the bed as he whispered quietly to the air, "I wish I could see you."

"I'm sure I'm not much to look at right now. Got bed head and everything," Kagome teased lightly before giggling when Inuyasha whipped his head in her direction – his unseeing eyes widening in horror, "Relax. I wish you could see me too."

Kagome was surprised how fast his face fell and the way his entire body seemed sag visibly at her response – his shoulders shaking gently as he held his jaw taut. If she didn't know any better….but surely he would cry over this right?

"Hey," Kagome whispered softly as she reached out and took one of his hands – bringing his palm to rest gently on her cheek before gently maneuvering his fingers to outline the curves of her face, "What about this?"

Inuyasha understood the gesture and he felt his heart swell with love in that moment as he closed his eyes and tentatively traced the planes of her face with the tips of his fingers – always mindful of his claws. The firm jawline, the plumpness of her cheeks, the shape of her nose and the softness of…of her lips….

He lingered much longer than he should've as his thumb traced her bottom lip side to side – causing shivers to run down Kagome's spine. Swallowing thickly – she knew she'd probably regret this decision later but to hell with it. Gently raising her own hand to cup his chin, she relished in the soft smile he gave her as he leaned into her touch with a happy sounding sigh – obviously taking immense comfort in the contact. Sitting up slightly, she eyed him curiously before taking a leap of faith and gently moving to press her lips against his. Tensing at the unexpected but not _unwanted_ contact, Inuyasha tried to remember how to breathe as Kagome continued to try to coax him into responding.

And _respond_ he did. 

With a soft groan, Inuyasha dominated the kiss with the same amount of passion as a starving man upon seeing a feast. His enthusiasm and confidence were contagious as they desperately clung to each other. Gently maneuvering her onto her back, Inuyasha gently molded himself against the planes of her body and a small shuddering moan escaped him as she spread her legs to more comfortably accommodate his body . As he subconsciously rocked his hips against her, their kisses took on an almost feral quality as their hands began to explore their partner's bodies - each managing to elicit breathy moans and whimpers. The hanyou gently kissed down her jaw and neck - earning a surprised groan and an increase in the delicious friction between their hips that had him biting back a moan of his own.

Finally - realizing the need to slow things down before they lost control completely – Inuyasha pulled back, panting heavily as he rested his forehead against her and nuzzled her nose. In that moment, he felt like his world aligned and was so overwhelmed by the warmth in his chest that the quiet, softly spoken words slipped out before he could stop them.

" _I love you_."

Unseeing amber eyes suddenly flew open as what he said registered in his mind and he quickly began to push himself off when suddenly he felt Kagome's arms wrap around his neck and her lips searing against his own as she whispered back, "I love you too."

Fuck scent. Fuck sight. Fuck hearing even. None of it mattered to him in that moment. All he needed was Kagome. That's all he'd ever need.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Inuyasha woke to the sight of Kagome's ebony locks and the amazing, wonderful, indescribable feeling of her pressed up intimately against his body. She was still asleep and her scent was absolutely heavenly. They hadn't gone all the way but there had been some … _ahem_ … _other_ activities they'd participated in that were just as enjoyable. Sighing happily, he nuzzled her and breathed deeply before his amber eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha breathed happily as a grin spread over his face and he squeezed Kagome tightly to his body, "Kagome! Wake up!"

"I am not making you ramen this early," Kagome groaned sleepily as she battled idly at nothing in particular, "Make it yourself."

"No," Inuyasha snorted as he excitedly wiggled his hips against her and kissed her neck, "That's not…"

"None of _that_ either," Kagome sighed in an amused tone– sounding a little more awake, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"It _looks_ like a few hours before dawn," Inuyasha said pointedly and that got her attention. Sitting bolt upright – earning a disapproving grumble from the hanyou – she turned to face him and grinned when she saw his eyes looking straight at her.

"You were right," Kagome giggled happily as she flopped back down and snuggled against him, "You're all healed up," Kagome paused for a moment before pouting slightly and groaning, "Now let me sleep."

"Okay, okay, " Inuyasha chuckled as he cradled her against his chest, "Sleep then."

As Kagome nodded off once more, the hanyou pressed a gentle kiss on her temple as he cradled her in his arms. Oh, he _was_ healed up. In all manner of ways that she would _never_ know yet that isn't what mattered to him. All that mattered was that he finally had somebody who loved him just as he was and she had his love in return.


	15. November 14th: Miroku and Sango

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 14th:**

 **Miroku Sango**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sango sighed heavily as she placed gingerly placed the final bandage over the thin cut across Miroku's face. While she knew that she was a fierce opponent, it still disturbed her how badly she'd injured him. For all his lecherous ways, she still loved him and if she was truly honest with herself, she wanted him to choose her and only her but….but he never would. All her life men had made it quite clear she was an excellent comrade but not someone they wanted raising their children or living with as man and wife. No, men wanted a subservient, domicile woman who would give up everything to make sure that dinner was served and that the home was clean. Miroku undoubtedly wanted someone similar. Someone to satisfy his needs with no regard to their own….and for that reason alone he would never want her. He knew – better than anyone – that demon slaying was her true passion in life. Even if she were to have children, she would want to raise them in the same tradition and would want to fight alongside her husband. To be treated as an equal member of a true partnership. All he wanted was someone to bear his children. It wasn't like he could actually love her…not when he knew her so well.

"I'm so sorry about this," Sango apologized quietly as she balanced on her knees and played idly with her hands, "It's all my fault."

Miroku chuckled lightly and shook his head as he gave her a understanding smirk, "No need to apologize Sango. Besides, I'm as much to blame. Kagome informed me that my bad habit of flirting with women was the cause of all this," the monk paused for a moment before continuing in an earnest, heartfelt tone, "I'm really sorry, Sango."

"You don't have to apologize," the slayer replied dismissively – obviously wanting to change the subject. The last thing she wanted is for him to _pity_ her, "I was careless that's all. You didn't have anything to do with it."

For a moment they sat in comfortable silence, looking out at the shimmering water before them. Sango – on the one hand - watched the wind blow slight ripples against the water. On the other, Miroku only had eyes for the way the slight breeze blew a few loose strands across her beautiful face and in that moment, he made a decision. If his own feelings had not been clear up until this moment, he needed to amend that now. Never did he want her to doubt where his heart truly lay. Never.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku bucked up his courage and began softly, "Sango, I want you to hear my feelings. You don't have to say anything. Just hear me out."

As the slayer gave a small hum to indicate she was listening, he could tell by the way she set her jaw that she was expecting more of the same meaningless flirtation or to have her heart crushed entirely. Did she truly have such little faith in him? Sure, he flirted with other women but…but it was just flirting. He hadn't asked another woman to bear his child in many, _many_ months now.

"You're not like the others Sango," he began softly – being very deliberate in his execution yet cautious all the same, "You're a very special woman to me."

Miroku's eyes anxiously glossed over her stature to gauge her reaction. Knowing her concerns and knowing slaying demons was at the very essence of her being, he felt compelled to demonstrate that he acknowledged and indeed _loved_ that aspect of her. That he would not change _that_ for the world. That he _treasured_ that about her. Encouraged by her reaction he continued, "Somehow its different for us. You see I've never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do for you …except there's one problem. I feel as though I cannot love you as an ordinary woman. You're my comrade. The woman I fight alongside."

Cringing when he saw her sag visibly in defeat and begin to shake with silent sobs, Miroku swallowed thickly and began to try to explain his meaning when Sango interrupted him, "I know that. You didn't need to tell me. I knew how you felt…it's not as though I thought you'd…you'd _love_ me. I never thought that."

Quickly realizing she'd misunderstood his intentions – _what_ _else_ _was_ _new_ – Miroku tried to begin again, a note of exasperation in his tone despite his efforts to keep it in check, "Sango…."

"You've said it all, right?" the slayer responded as she got to her feet and turned away from him. She didn't want to sit here and have all the things she'd been told her entire life be thrown back into her face by the only man she'd ever truly loved. At least he could give her the dignity and respect to allow her to walk away with her head still held high. _Please_ let him allow her to grieve in quiet shame.

Miroku sensed the direction her thoughts have taken as he began again – in a soothing, somewhat amused tone, "I'm just getting started. If this battle with Naraku comes to an end, and my wind tunnel is broken. If I make it out alive, if I made it that far, would you come live with me? Will _you_ bear my children Sango?"

At first, Sango merely had stood without giving a response. Panic grew unbridled in his chest until relief flooded through him as she collapsed onto her knees and gave him a heart filled ' _yes_ '.

"You'll have my children? Ten babies. Maybe even twenty," Miroku responded breathlessly as she clasped his hands- joy running unbridled through his soul.

The rest of the conversation was best left forgotten but one thought rang out through Sango's head for the rest of the evening. If they were to have a life together, the monk needed to learn to defend himself better. There was no way she was ever going to let anyone else – a child or even herself – ever gain the upper hand over him again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing, Miroku rolled his shoulder in its socket tentatively before nodding once in relief. It had healed – finally – and the other wounds had now faded to scars. This whole incident could be left behind them and they could move forward with their lives. Given that Naraku was defeated of course.

"Miroku, can I speak with you privately?" Sango's quiet voice suddenly came from behind him. In that moment, the monk could've sworn his heart stopped beating. Was she coming to reject his proposal? Had she changed her mind? All he had done was comment that he thought that woman had a nice figure! Or was it someone or something else?

"Whatever it is, I apolgozie for my behavior," Miroku answered solemnly as he turned to face her, "I will be more careful. I have been making great strides and I truly want to please you. I…"

Sango chuckled lightly as her eyes glittered with tears of happiness before she sighed, "While I appreciate that, I didn't come seeking an apology. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything," Miroku replied without hestitation. Sango beamed at him – making his insides turn to gooey mush as she replied, "I need a new sparring partner."

Grimacing, Miroku chuckled nervously and anxiously scratched the back of his neck, "What? Inuyasha isn't enough of a challenge?"

"Well, um, so now that you're injuries have healed….I want to, um, train you how to defend yourself…uh, in a more _practical_ sense," Sango finished lamely as she rubbed her arm, "I just…I think some of those injuries could've been avoided if you knew how to redirect or something."

Instead of the denial or anger that she expected, Miroku nodded and bowed slightly as he whispered, "I'd be honored if you'd train me to do so."

"Excellent," Sango responded happily, "So we'll start tomorrow at dawn, hm?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," Miroku responded affectionately as he gently moved a stray hair behind her ear, "I can't wait."

Nodding once, Sango turned to walk way with a broad, happy grin on her face. What other man in this era – present company excluded – would ever treat their woman as someone who would be able to _teach_ them about fighting and _wanted_ someone to fight by their side? All those men in her village were fools and she was better for it. Once that evil bastard had been slain, then her life would truly begin. A life where she would be treated as someone worth listening to and someone who held equal footing. As if all that wasn't enough, she got to beat the crap out of him – for a good reason of course - and it wouldn't hurt his masculinity one tiny bit. Who wanted a man with a fragile ego anyway?

Once Naraku bit the dust, her life was going to be perfect. 

Absolutely perfect.


	16. November 15th: Inuyasha and Kikyo

**A/N: Set Before Inuyasha was sealed to the tree.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 15th:**

 **Inuyasha and Kikyo**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

In the unnatural blizzard there was no way to know which direction to go, any useful landmarks lay hidden behind the formidable wall of white that swirled densely around them.

"So are we just _wandering_ around or…." Inuyasha trailed off exasperatedly as the two tried to make heads or tails of their surroundings from the shallow cave they were currently using as cover. Kikyo chuckled lightly as she threw him an affectionate smile, "Well, seeing as I have the jewel I image the cause of the storm will find us much faster than we can find them. We might as well stay here for the night."

"So you're _bait_ ," Inuyasha snickered lightly as he rolled his eyes, "And _why_ – pray tell - did you make _that_ decision _without_ consulting me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kikyo teased lightly, "You would have said _no_."

"Damn right I would've said _no_ ," Inuyasha huffed as he smirked and glanced behind him at the cave that offered little to no protection, "We should probably find a different cave though. This one isn't doing to do us any good."

"Agreed," Kikyo sighed mournfully as she pouted and stared out into the dense snow, "I don't particularly want to venture out into this blizzard but I imagine I don't have much choice."

"I could carry you," Inuyasha blurted out without thinking before blushing furiously and adding, "If you…if you want that is."

Blushing slightly, Kikyo tried to control her fluttering heart as she whispered timidly, "That _would_ be much more pleasant. Would you mind?"

Now it was the hanyou's turn to blush as he offered her a shy grin and nodded, "Not at all. I, uh…so _how_ do you want to do this?"

"Which was would be most comfortable to you?" Kikyo asked quietly as she tried to control her heart that was trying to beat out of her chest. They'd never had much physical contact – not that she hadn't desired it with every fiber of her being. It wasn't proper for a priestess to show such open physical affection to men but here where no one could see, without those prying judgmental eyes…

"You could, um, ride on my back I suppose or…or I could carry you in my arms," Inuyasha mumbled awkwardly as a blush bloom on his cheeks. Oh, how he prayed she'd ride on his back. That position was so intimate and he wanted – more than anything – to feel her body pressed up against his own…even in such an innocent setting such as this. Kikyo secretly mirrored his desires and muttered back with a shy grin, "If I rode on your back, you would probably be able to run much faster, would you not?"

Nodding excitedly, Inuyasha grinned at her before kneeling down and looking over his shoulder expectantly. As she climbed on and adjusted herself, Kikyo rested her head against his shoulder and cooed happily – making Inuyasha releasing a shuddering breath as he paused for a moment and tried to imprint this feeling onto his memory. He knew their opportunities for such intimacy was limited because of who she was and what he was. Still, that she was willing to be so close to him and that she seemed to be enjoying it made him feel like he was suddenly ten feet tall.

"Hold on," he ordered gently as he got to his feet and tried to ignore the heat suddenly growing in his belly. In this position, with her thighs cradling his hips he couldn't help that his mind wandered to more…uh, explicit directions. Shaking his head to clear his mind, his eyes darted around for a moment before he took off into the heavily falling snow.

It wasn't too long before he found a cave and soon a fire blared to life as the two strange misfits sat around it. While he had indeed found an almost perfectly insultated cave, Kikyo's mind raced as she tried to find an excuse to be that close to him once more. It felt so wonderful to have been pressed up against his body and…and there was likely never to be such an opportunity for quite some time. In that instant, it seemed as though Inuyasha was on the same train of thought as he asked awkwardly, "Are you cold? I, uh…you could…um, the firerat is really warm and…and I wouldn't mind sharing…or you could…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Kikyo asked breathlessly as she scooted closer into a disbelieving and utterly thrilled looking Inuyasha. Adjusting himself more steadily against the rock face, he reached forward and guided her to rest between his legs with her back pressed up against his chest…before realizing that he now had nowhere to appropriate to rest his arms. Seeming to sense his dilemma, Kikyo shakily reached up and guided his arms to rest across her waist before sighing happily, leaning back, and resting her face in the crook of his neck.

"This is nice," she cooed happily before a wicked idea grew in her mind and she gently pressed her lips against the nape – relishing in the way his breathing hitched and how his arms tightened around her ever so. Releasing a shuddering breath, Inuyasha nuzzled the top of her head affectionately as he smiled softly and whispered, "It really is."

They remained that way throughout the night – both of them secretly wishing this night would never end or that the world would forget them and they could stay here forever.


	17. November 16: Sesshomaru and Kagome

**A/N: I felt like I was cheating on InuKag writing this story. The guilt was real.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 16th:**

 **Sesshomaru and** **Kagome**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome always considered herself a calm, collected, slow to anger type of person. She was loyal and…and kind, _dammit_. However, sometimes _certain_ individuals of inuyoukai descent tended to push her buttons in just the right way to aggravate her temper.

So it was that Kagome found herself holding up her favorite shirt – with ten very neat, evenly spaced, _gaping_ punctures imbedded in the material that previously would have covered her chest area.

"AH _DANGIT_ SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cursed loudly echoed off treetops, startling flocks of birds into flight for miles around before she added with a huff of frustration, "Just _why_?!"

While it wasn't unusual for him to rifle through her bag in an effort to learn more about her world without her learning that he was trying to learn – an effort that was _always_ discoverable by the odd way he thought things _should_ be folded as he repacked her back pack – this was the first time that'd he managed to utterly ruin something.

Well two could play at _that_ game. And probably _three_ seeing as how Rin recently had her favorite doll dismembered - completely by accident of course, sometimes that man didn't know his own strength - but still it'd _happened_.

Revenge was indeed a dish best served piping hot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru had always considered himself to be a rather apathetic, distant, _superior_ type of being. Someone who wasn't touched by the follies of man or succumbing to such thing as _feelings_. However, in this moment, he felt complete and utter _bliss_ and was filled with some strange type of warmth in his very soul that had been slowly growing in intensity over the past several months.

As he awoke, a lazy, sated grin spread over his features. His little miko had been so _enthusiastic_ last night, having absolutely _ravished_ him. It was almost as if she were in a competition with herself to wear him out as thoroughly as possible. Not that he minded.

Shifting slightly, a clawed hand reached out lightly to drag her small form to him before he furrowed his brow – still not wanting to open his eyes – when he found her notably absent. Blinking sluggishly, the daiyoukai pouted as he saw the imprint of her body and he propped himself up on his elbows as he glanced around for the missing miko. It bothered him that she would wander around the palace without him. She _knew_ better. Indeed, he never even let _Rin_ wander without an attendant that he trusted implicitly. There were so many who would harm those two humans under his protection. If those who wished to challenge him realized for even one instant that...

Worry growing in his gut, he reached for his pants where they'd been dropped the night before in his haste – still glancing around the room for some sign of her presence. He could smell her. She was nearby but….

"Kagome?" he called out softly before listening intently for some sign of her whereabouts yet heard nothing. Sighing, Sesshomaru looked down at the material in his hands…

….and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the strange sight before him.

 _Gone_ was his beautiful white hakama. _Gone_. In its place was some type of spectacularly colored abomination in every hue under the sun – swirling together in some hideous non-sensical pattern and…and was that _glitter_?! As his trembling claws lifted the ruined garment to inspect the damage, he heard two muffled giggles coming from behind a nearby curtain and a muscle in his jaw twitched from his attempt to quell his anger. Finally, he could take it no longer.

 ** _"KAGOME! RIN! COME HERE AND ANSWER FOR THIS!"_**

As Kagome and Rin sheepishly peered out from behind the curtain, they grimaced at the way his eyes flashed dangerously and the way he pointedly held up his pants in a silent question. They'd never seen this level of _disapproval_ directed only at them. So _what_ if they dyed one pair and added the herpes of craft supplies to their unholy creation just to mess with him. It wasn't like he _didn't_ own eleven other _identical_ outfits. As his eye twitched and he arched a single brow, the pair couldn't wipe the stupid grins off their faces even as the thought crossed their minds that maybe they'd gone _too_ far.

 _Maybe._

Just a smidge.

Eh, he'd forgive them no matter what.

They knew he loved them too damn much to stay mad.

And they were right.


	18. November 17: Naraku and Kikyo

**A/N: THEY MADE ME DO IT! I'M SORRY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 17th:**

 **Naraku and Kikyo**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sister, I don't like that man," Kaede whined as they walked back towards the village, "Why are ye caring for someone like him?"

"Do not judge him so harshly, Kaede," Kikyo chided gently, "He will never move from that place again."

"Ye haven't answered my question," Kaede grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Kikyo furrowed her brow lightly and sighed but said no more. It would be shameful to admit the true reason she cared for him at all. Had their lives been different, Kaede may have been more familiar with him and perhaps…perhaps he would never have found himself in such a predicament.

 **XXXXXX Ten Years Earlier XXXXXXX**

The tree hunkered low to the windswept hill as if it wanted nothing more than to be sheltered by the tall grasses that waved golden in the late autumn wind. It's branches fanned out over the meadow, hovering only a few feet above the ground. Dozens of children squealed as they climbed aboard the tree that seemingly held its arms out to receive them as their parents watched on from a safe distance away as they carried on their business in the market below.

"Kikyo! Come back down!" a young woman called out from the marketplace below as she adjusted the small weeping bundle on her back, "You have to train later and if we're late, Master Kusumi will be very upset! Don't you want to meet Lady Tsubaki? She's brand new and I think she's your age!"

"Mama, I don't _want_ to go yet," Kikyo whined as she balanced on a low hanging branch, "Just five more minutes."

"No, you need to come back down," the young woman sighed as she gave her daughter a knowing smile, "You _know_ you do."

"But…but my friends…" Kikyo protested weakly, "I never see them anymore."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, the young ebony haired woman sighed before shaking her head and laughing once, "Fine. Fine. I'll give you a half hour more. I always thought that man was insane for insisting you be trained at such a young age anyway. You're a _child_ for goodness sakes."

"Thanks Mama!" Kikyo squealed as she began to climb the tree once more before she lost her footing and began to topple backwards when a young boy suddenly reached out and grasped her wrist tightly – pulling her back into the branch and to safety.

"You almost fell!" the boy gasped before giggling, "You sure are clumsy."

"I am not clumsy! I'm graceful. _Graceful_ ," Kikyo scolded as she adjusted her small ponytail and gave the boy a quick once over, "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"Onigumo," the boy answered with a shy grin before he began to stutter awkwardly, "I…I'm, uh…well my father…"

Who his father was or why he was there was answered almost immediately. A large burly man with a bottle in his hand suddenly stormed up to the tree and pushed Kikyo's mother out of the way as he glared angrily up into the branches. Onigumo's face paled and he quickly pinned the small miko against the tree as he whispered harshly, "Don't move or say anything. He's drunk. He'll give up soon."

" **ONIGUMO! WHERE THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU**?!" the man bellowed angrily as he took an impressive swig and grotesquely wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "You better answer me boy!"

Kikyo glanced down for a moment before turning her eyes onto the trembling boy whose eyes were clenched shut. Sighing shakily, Kikyo did as he asked and waited silently until the man seemingly gave up and wandered away.

"Why is he so angry?" Kikyo asked quietly as they sat down on one of the branches, "Is he always like that?"

"He's been like that since mother died," the boy replied as he played idly with his hands, "And no, sometimes he's alright. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem," Kikyo soothed as she looked more closely at the young man. Now that she was paying more attention, she could see signs that his father may do more than just yell at her new friend. There were some faint scars on his face, a slight bruise around his neck and there was a small patch of hair missing atop his head.

"Do you come here often?" Kikyo asked casually as she swung her legs, "I only come on days my mother has me. I'm training to be a priestess but I don't want to be one. Not really."

"You don't?" the boy gasped in a surprised tone, "Then why do it?"

"Well, because I have spiritual powers and…and it's my duty to use them to help people I guess," Kikyo responded sadly, "but…but sometimes I wish I was just another little girl, ya know?"

"Sometimes I wish I was a different little boy," Onigumo admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks before adding in a hopeful tone, "When does your mother have you next? I heard her say you had to leave soon and…and I'd like to talk to you again."

"A week from now," Kikyo responded shyly, "Will your father care if you came here?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Onigumo responded with a smirk, "I'll be here."

Over the course of the next year, the two met in the tree to play and talk about what their lives might be like if they decided to make a change. They spoke of their dreams, their passions, each visit growing more fond of each other than ever. On one occasion, Onigumo gave Kikyo a shy, quick kiss on the cheek before blushing furiously and barely being able to put a sentence together for the rest of the afternoon. So it went on for yet another year during which time, Onigumo became increasingly more pale and haggard looking until finally, one afternoon, he stopped coming to the small tree altogether.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry your friend stopped coming to play," the young ebony haired woman soothed as her small daughter sobbed, "But I'm sure you'll see him again one day. I'm sure he's fine."

A year later, the young ebony haired woman and her husband fell ill and then Kikyo too stopped coming to the small tree that held so many memories.

By the time, the small boy and miko next met – their lives had played out just as they feared and they hardly recognized each other. Although Kikyo had managed to move on, Onigumo had never been able to forget the small girl who'd played with him on that tree. Initially he had hoped she would remember him fondly and look past the crimes he'd committed since their last meeting but, instead, she had chosen to love another and that made him _furious_. Misdirected rage and hurt coursed through his veins as he lay in that small cave prison. He wanted to _punish_ her for so easily forgetting what they had shared, what they had meant to each other. She never even _spoke_ of it!

The rage in his soul - which would fuel his future actions - was not so much at _her_ as at his father who had ruined his life so completely and sent him down this dark path that had led him to this horrible fate...and away from the little girl he loved so completely.

It is a sad fact of life that so many cannot truly understand the source of their anger and often those they love pay the price.


	19. November 18: Koga Ship Day

A/ **N: Omg, I have felt so dirty on this day and seskag day. I'm an inukag girl. Always and forever.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 18th:**

 **Koga and Kagome**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The shadows were now twice as long as themselves, the air was damp and cool smelling faintly of sweet jasmine. As the sun dipped lower in the sky until the world's shadows melted away into the blackness of night and a young woman sagged against the trunk of a tree as her body was wracked with sobs.

' _It's not my fault I'm not as good a shot as someone who trained their whole life_ ,' Kagome thought miserably as tears poured from her eyes like water from a dam, ' _I'm not worthless or stupid. He's…he's just wrong_.'

As she slid all the way to the base, she pulled her knees tightly to her chest and buried her face as she continued to weep uncontrollably. This latest fight had been beyond cruel. He called her all manner of names, told her she was a pathetic useless moron and then happily went on his way to see Kikyo – who he deemed ' _way better_ ' than she'd ever be. Why wasn't she good enough for him? Why….

"What'd that mutt face do now?" came an exasperated, angry yet gentle voice – the words washing over her at the same moment as a slight unexpected breeze before adding playfully, "I'll kill him if you want me to."

"Koga?" Kagome sniffled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I could smell your tears from way on the other side of the mountain," Koga admitted awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, "I, uh, wanted to make sure you were alright."

"That's really nice," Kagome whimpered – her bottom lip quivering as sobs threatened to return in full force at the sweet gesture. At least someone cared whether her heart was broken or not.

"Oh, don't cry over that stupid moron," Koga cooed as he knelt down in front of her and reached up to cup her cheek, gently using his thumb to wipe a stray tear away, "He's not worth it."

"I know," Kagome admitted tearfully, "But…but it still hurts."

"Love can hurt," Koga sighed in a defeated tone before giving her a heartfelt look, "But know this. No matter _what_ that asshole is telling you. _Whatever_ it is. Don't believe a word of it. You're worth _everything_ to so many people….to...to _me_. Don't let one idiot ever make you believe otherwise."

A faint blush crept over the miko's cheeks as he finished his small gently spoken rant. That was probably the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her. With a nod, Koga gracefully got to his feet and held out his hand for her to accept it, giving her a warm inviting smile as he did so. Wiping the remaining tears free from her face with her neckerchief, Kagome accepted the gesture gladly and soon found herself on her feet and into a gentle embrace.

"I would _never_ lie to you," Koga murmured softly as he held her against him, "So believe me when I tell you nothing he's told you is true."

"How do you know he didn't proclaim his undying love for me?" Kagome teased lightly – causing Koga to pull back and give her a look that clearly said ' _that'll happen when pigs fly_ ' but what he said was, "Did he?"

"No," Kagome admitted as she rolled her eyes before her lip quivered again.

"Hey, hey, no crying over idiots," Koga chided gently as he raised her chin so she had to meet his gaze, "Do we cry over idiots?"

"No," Kagome laughed despite herself – the word coming out in a half-sob. Pulling back into his embrace, he squeezed her lightly as he chuckled, "That's my girl."

"Why do you say you love me?" Kagome asked hoarsely then as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "You don't even know me that well."

"Well, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you help your little kit escape. I've never seen someone risk their own lives to save one of their comrades," Koga laughed as he shrugged, "Except those closest to me. Not many would do what you did."

"That was one time," Kagome protested weakly as a blush creeped over her face. Snorting, Koga shook his head as he snickered, "Oh yes. _One_ time. _Riiigghht_. I think _every_ time I hear a story about you guys on the road or whenever I team up with you guys for any reason you almost die doing the same damn thing. And it's not that you have a death wish. You do it because that's just who you are."

Stunned speechless, Kagome buried her head into his chest as she shrugged. Grinning down at her, Koga continued, "You're also _kind_. _Very_ kind. You didn't _have_ to help us after I kidnapped you. You could've just told me to go to hell but once you realized what was happening to the tribe you volunteered to help us out without hesitation. Most people would've just told me to go to hell."

"Well, I'm not a saint," Kagome murmured miserably – a small grin growing on her face despite herself, "I…"

"Have a temper?" Koga finished for her as he laughed heartily, "I believe you slapped the shit out of me when we first met. You're feisty as hell and you speak your mind. Do you know how _rare_ that is in a woman? I don't think I've _ever_ met a woman who'd _expect_ to be treated as an equal. As a _true_ alpha in kind."

"Surely, that's not true," Kagome sighed as she blushed crimson at his analysis, "Its…"

" _Very_ true," Koga supplied, "and I _don't_ want that. I've _never_ wanted someone who'd bend to my will. I've _always_ loved a challenge."

"So, if I argued with you all the time," Kagome began incredulously, "And got mad, you'd _like_ it?"

"Of course," Koga answered without hesitation, "and if I needed a good ass kicking for doing something stupid or impulsive, I'd expect whomever I mated with to be the provider."

"I'm human though," Kagome sighed sadly – the tone in her voice giving Koga reason to hope for the first time since he'd met her, "I mean…even if you did mate me, I'd _die_ long before you."

"Where'd you hear that?" Koga snickered as he squeezed her lightly, "Did dog-shit tell you that bullshit?"

"Well, I mean…how old _are_ you exactly?" Kagome asked as she pulled back and looked him in the face, " _Probably_ ten times my entire lifespan. You see where I'm going with this?"

"First of all, this is something I _know_ I've got that dog-shit _doesn't_ ," Koga announced proudly, "Inuyoukai are too domesticated to pull it off but _wolves_? We've got true mating marks – ties the two lives together. I mean, I could still go get myself killed – it doesn't make any of us invincible - but like in terms of life span. That's why so many older wolves mate younger females! Whomever would live the longest wins the day so the older wolves can keep growing older until the younger female catches up to their original age or one of them dies from battle."

"That's….reassuring yet _really_ creepy," Kagome acknowledged before pulling back and sending him a playful smirk, "You just want me for my youth, don't you?"

"You've caught me," Koga replied in a gentle sarcastic tone, "That's exactly why I pursue you and not every other young female wolf in my tribe."

"How dare you!?" Kagome gasped in a falsely affronted tone as she smacked him lightly across the chest.

For a moment they merely embraced each other until Kagome asked in a quiet voice, "I…I can't say I love you…at the moment but…but maybe it's time I did join you."

"What about your friends?" Koga asked quietly – trying to stamp down the joy blooming in his chest, "Wouldn't you miss them?"

"I think…I think they'd come with me," Kagome sighed as she rubbed her face against him affectionately, "Inuyasha has been wanting to join Kikyo for some time now anyway. He wouldn't come but…but the others probably would."

"Okay," Koga sighed happily as he squeezed her lightly, "I'll come back in a week to know your final decision then."

"Oh, I'm coming with you no matter what. Being with him isn't great for my mental health," Kagome laughed reassuringly, "But a week would give me time to see whether I can get the others to join me."

"I do have one question," Koga asked suddenly, "Sometimes your scent disappears altogether for days at a time. Why?"

"Oh that," Kagome chuckled dismissively, "Well, my world is on the other side of this well in my village. I'm the only one who can go through it and sometimes I have to visit my own tribe to, uh, fulfill some obligations. I'll tell you more about it one day."

"That makes sense," Koga nodded, "But know I'd never stand in the way of your obligations to your family. No matter how long that might take."

" _ **Really**_?" Kagome breathed happily as she beamed up at him, "That's….that's _amazing_."

"Why?" Koga responded uneasily before understanding dawned on him and an outraged scowl crossed his face, "Wait. Did he _not_ let you go home?!"

"Well, I'd have to fight tooth and nail to go home but he'd let me technically," Kagome admitted with a faint blush, "It was always a fight though and he'd limit my time."

"That's…I don't even have _words_ ," Koga growled, "Why the _hell_ did you stay with him then?!"

"I didn't realize I had a better option," Kagoma admitted sheepishly, "Like I said I didn't know you. All I knew is you wanted me to be your mate after you kidnapped me. Not the best instiller of confidence."

"That's fair," Koga chuckled – clearly appeased, "Anyway, why don't you go back? I'm sure they'll be coming to find you soon."

Nodding, Kagome was reluctant to let go of him and after a moment, she raised herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips – to which he enthusiastically responded.

"I'll see you in a week," she cooed as she pulled away and gave him a breathtaking smile.

"A week then," Koga agreed happily as he watched her turn and head back to camp, "I can't wait."

 _One week later, the inutaichi became okamitaichi. Although Inuyasha remained a powerful ally, his heart truly lay with the woman he joined for the remainder of the quest for the jewel shards. It didn't take long – however – for Kagome to see all the reasons to love Koga just as fiercely as he loved her and upon Naraku's defeat, she remained on this side of the well and became an official member of the wolf demon tribe as the first truly equal mated alpha female._


	20. November 19: Sesshomaru and Kagura

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **November 19th:**

 **Sesshomaru and Kagura**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

All and all if there was ever a die on which she must die, she was glad it was this particular one. Blue sky, no wind disturbing her as she flew silently along, ambient temperatures – it was more an absence of weather actually…as though Mother Nature knew of her fate and was holding her breath until the wind sorceress joined her. What a morbid thought to have…

Thick, hot blood dripping sluggishly out of the gaping wound in her chest. Placing a hand to her chest in a futile effort to quell the steady flow, her vision blurred dangerous and the feather drastically lost altitude before managing to right itself. Time was running out.

With a shuddering breath, she landed a little harder than she would have liked onto the meadow grass below before stumbling to her feet and forcing herself to move forward.

' _I'm free_ she thought tearfully, ' _I can go…wherever…I…want…._ '

Collapsing onto her knees, Kagura stared miserably down at the beautiful meadow flowers in which she'd found herself – her body beginning to disintegrate forcing her already slumped shoulders to sag even further.

' _Ironic, isn't it? That bastard managed to ruin everything, even this, but wasn't that his…'_

Sniffling slightly, she moved to turn her blurry vision to the sky but what she saw had her releasing another shuddering breath, "Sesshomaru…"

There was something in that stoic man's amber eyes. Sorrow perhaps but it was gone before Kagura could place it.

"The scent of blood and miasma led me here," he spoke emotionlessly as ever. Scoffing silently to herself, Kagura shook her head even as her finally beating heart broke further.

"I see, you were looking for Naraku. Disappointed?" Kagura laughed bitterly as tears welled in the corners of eyes, the final word breaking as she desperately held back tears.

Sniffling once more, her body sickeningly collapsing in on itself a little further, his next words had her head whipping back up to face him, "I knew it was you."

Gaping wordlessly at him for a moment, Kagura's heart soared while simultaneously plummeting to the depths of her stomach. He'd come for her. Confusion and hope swirled in her mind. For someone who hated Naraku just as much as she did – though for different reasons – why on earth would he come to see her? Could it be…

"Why come then?" she blurted out in a hoarse sigh as pain ricocheted through her body, "Why bother?"

"Because I knew it was you," Sesshomaru answered simply as he hand hovered over his sword.

That response only served to confuse her more and cause that evil spark of hope to make itself more present even as she felt her beating heart falter in her chest.

"So this is it then?" Sesshomaru asked quietly to which Kagura nodded before turning up and giving him a watery smile, "Yes. I'm so glad I…"

As her eyes glazed over, the last thing that registered in her mind as the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

White mist floated in her mind as a cool breeze gently caressed her face. Almost as if the wind itself had come to say its final farewell to its master. Death was peaceful it would seem. No undying torment and torture as she feared. Perhaps her next life would be so much…

"My Lord, is she dead?" came a small chirping voice, "That is very sad."

"No Rin, she is not dead," Sesshomaru's voice came next – much warmer than Kagura had ever heard it before, "Merely injured. Be quiet and allow her to rest."

' _I'm not dead_?' Kagura thought numbly, ' _How can that be?_ '

"Very well My Lord," came the small voice again, sounding much more demure and poised, "Rin shall be… ** _LOOK SHE'S MOVING_**!"

Kagura blinked sluggishly into the canopy above before her hand flew to her chest – it had stopped bleeding and in truth felt almost completely healed – albeit a bit sore.

"How…" the wind sorceress grimaced as how gravely and hoarse her voice sounded before she cleared her throat and tried again, "How am I still alive?"

"My Lord healed you," Rin chirped before a small 'eep' escaped her and she mumbled a quiet apology. An amused, quiet snort came from her left, and with great effort, she lolled her head to the side to see who on earth was the source. Imagine her surprise when she saw Sesshomaru staring at the small girl who had clapped her hand across her mouth with an affectionate smirk before turning that same look of affection towards herself.

"This Sesshomaru used his fang to heal your wound," he answered with that same subtle warmth in his voice, "You may join us Kagura or you may go. It is your choice."

Giving him a weak smile, Kagura closed her eye and let out a small sigh of relief followed by a small laugh, "I'll stay only if you stop referring to yourself in the third person."

"I agree to your terms," came the unexpected response that had her crimson eyes opening in surprise and as she glanced at him, he smiled – actually smiled – as he continued, "Nothing would give me more joy with the exception of cleaving Naraku's head from his shoulders."

As time passed on, it became increasingly apparent to Kagura that there was more to him than met the eye – for those he cared for, he would do almost anything to protect them, he smiled around those he trusted and was surprisingly affectionate to his small ward. Once Naraku was defeated, Kagura bowed that final day and offered to leave – something that would've killed her inside as her love for him had grown exponentially during this final leg of the quest – when he did something unexpected.

As she turned to leave, he moved with inhuman speed to stand before her as he whispered imploringly, "Stay."

And so she did.


	21. November 20: Koga and Ayame

**A/N: Now why** - **you may ask - did I not do this for Koga ship day. The answer is that 1) Ayame deserved better than being second place - she's one of my favorite characters. She deserved better. 2) What other major characters can I really get two ships out of? SessRin? No thank you, and 3) Because its fanfiction and I do what I want.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 20th:**

Koga **and Ayame**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Ayame, I'm gunna make you my woman," Koga announced definitively as the red haired beauty arched her brow, "It's time I finally settle down."

"Is that so?" Ayame snorted as she gave the wolf a once over, "What happened to Kagome?"

"Uh, well…she…uh, well she doesn't matter anymore," Koga stuttered awkwardly before adding in an apologetic tone, "Listen, I know that…"

"No you listen Koga, you've made it abundantly clear that you weren't interested so if you're suddenly running to me with your tail between your legs that means that either Kagome's insistence that she's not interested finally sunk in or something happened that you know you lost," Ayame sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes, "I am the last true descendant of _the_ Elder. I'm a strong capable demon who has been providing and taking care of our tribe while you were out chasing that woman and that Naraku fellow. While I understand that Naraku posed a threat and that you were avenging our fallen comrades, the ones who were alive needed someone and that someone was me. I'm not going to be over the moon about being second place."

"But Ayame…" Koga protested weakly, grimacing as she continued her tirade.

"I'm not telling you _no_. I'm telling you that if you're _really_ interested in me, and you're _not_ settling, you're going to have to _prove_ it to me," Ayame said pointedly, "Prove to me _why_ I should become your mate because from where _I'm_ standing, it seems like you don't _really_ want _me_. I deserve _better_ and I _bet_ I can find a wolf who'd be up to the task."

"Fair enough," Koga sighed in defeat, "So you need me to prove it to ya, _fine_."

"Fine," Ayame repeated as she nodded and adjusted her ponytails, "And just so you know, don't go thinking that you can just get the Elder to order me to mate you. I've talked with my grandfather about this at length and he thinks you aren't worthy _either_."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing, Ayame adjusted her boot and stretched her arm across her body as she ran over her extensive to-do list. Koga - of course - had bailed ship once she gave him that ultimatum. Why was she surprised? It wasn't like he ever was going to put the effort into _actually_ courting her. Huffing, Ayame adjusted her ponytails and stepped outside...and immediately felt like she hadn't quite woken up yet.

It looked like an ocean. The crisp white and royal blue blooms covered the small clearing straight into the tree line and a fair distance into the forest as well. At the very edge of the gently swaying blossoms stood Koga - waiting anxiously as he gauged her reaction.

"These are flowers," she said stupidly as she stared incredulously at the multitudinous blooms. Koga nodded from where he stood as he responded quietly, "They're ayame. Just as beautiful as you."

Smirking slightly, Ayame struggled to keep the grin off her face as she nodded appreciatively. Flowers were nice and the gesture was beyond amazing but after the heartache and humiliation she'd endured, he'd need to try just a tad bit more.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly as she gave him a warm smile and asked casually, "So I'm going on a perimeter run and then I have a few things I need to do. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Koga began enthusiastically before Ayame cut him off, "See this is how its gunna go. _I'm_ in charge. If you want me to become your mate, you need to submit to me as Alpha for the next _three_ years and then - and _only_ then - will I be your mate. Can you handle that?"

"But the flowers..." Koga began to protest weakly before seeing Ayame arch her brow. Sighing, Koga nodded before straightening himself up, "So where to boss?"

" _Boss_?" Ayame snorted, "You _are_ allowed to call me by my name. Do _Ginta_ and _Hakkaku_ call you _boss_?"

"Sometimes," Koga mumbled as a blush grew on his cheeks, "Fine. Where are we going, Ayame?"

"Just up the ridge," Ayame responded happily, "Then we've got to catch some food for dinner."

"Alright, sounds good," Koga responded as he prepared to follow her. As Ayame took off running, she glanced over her shoulder at Koga who was clearly fighting with himself not to rush in front of her. Snickering slightly, Ayame called back to him, "So where'd Ginta and Hakkaku get those flowers?"

"I beg your pardon! _I_ got those flowers! Took me a week!" Koga protested indignantly, "Give me _some_ credit."

"Okay, okay," Ayame chuckled good naturedly as they ran.

 _Three years passed and Koga was true to his word. On the day Kagome returned to this world, Ayame was fearful that he'd return to his old ways but as it turned out, Koga had invested so much time and energy into winning Ayame that it'd take a lot more than a hope and prayer to drag him away. A month later, Ayame accepted his hand and together they lead their tribes into an era of peace and prosperity._


	22. November 21: LGBTQA

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 21st:**

 **LGBTQ**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Inuyasha is not human.**_

Inuyasha was a half-demon. In so many ways, he was just like all the other humans in his era but there were some serious differences - ears, fangs and silver hair being among them. There were little things too, things that were only noticed after being around someone for quite sometime and learning all their quirks and habits. For the most part, he looked human, acted human, and for all intents and purposes generally thought like a person...a person with little dog ears and fangs.

 _ **Inuyasha is not human.**_

He was reminded of this one particular night when he woke to his friend growling at nothing in particular as the others slept. Humans most certainly did not growl.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Miroku called up quietly as he glanced around the area surround their camp, "Are we in danger here?"

Inuyasha's eyes whipped towards Miroku. In that moment the hanyou felt his heart beat faster as he shifted uncomfortably under the monk's inquisitive stare. To say that Inuyasha was conflicted over how he felt about the monk would be the understatement of the century but - per the norm - he covered his insecurities with anger, "Why the hell are you even asking me that? Ain't nothing happening!"

 _ **I am not human.**_

"Well you were growling my friend but I trust you when you say all is well," Miroku snorted quietly as he shook his head and moved back towards the spot he'd been sleeping at moments before. Inuyasha wanted to smack himself as he watched the monk go with a mixture of longing and remorse. In truth he'd been growling at himself over being a coward. The more time passed the more he realized he'd never loved Kikyo. Not...not _that_ way. It _never_ felt right. It was more... _well_...it was more that he thought no one would have him and then she was willing if he made some adjustments so he... _settled_.

 _ **I am not human.**_

No, he had never known what love really was until... _recently_. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he knew what love was now. Did he love Miroku or was it a crush? Hell if he knew. It wasn't like he could really _act_ on these feelings. He was _already_ labeled a freak by society. Why would anyone choose to be with him when they'd be hunted to oblivion? It was almost suicidal to try to start a relationship with another man as a human, but as a half-demon?! It was impossible and most certainly would lead to being at the recieiving end of an angry mob. Not that he couldn't take them or protect those he..he _loved_ but still. Killing humans wasn't really something he _enjoyed_ doing. Plus...he didn't want to lose the only friends he'd ever had. With the way Miroku went after women, there was no way in hell he would be interested in him. He wanted kids. Guys couldn't give birth. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Telling him wouldn't do anything. Wasn't like he could give him what he wanted. It was pointless.

 _ **I am not human.**_

And he...he did love Kagome in a way. He couldn't stand to lose her. She was the reason his life officially didn't suck. The reason he had any friends to begin with and...and he just knew Kagome wouldn't understand. She wanted him to love her so desperately. She blamed his supposed undying love for Kikyo as the reason he wasn't acting interested.

' _If only she knew_ ,' Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he leaned his head against the bark and rapped his head lightly against the hard wood. He was doomed to be alone forever unless...unless he settled and he didn't think he had it in him to make that mistake again.

 _ **I am not human but it's times like these I wish I was. One less obstacle in my way.**_


	23. November 22: Family

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 22nd:**

 **Family**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Groaning as she sunk into the wonderfully sinful hot spring, Kagome leaned her head back against the edge and sighed happily. There might some definite downsides of the feudal era – lack of air conditioning and basic amenities for starters – but one thing that it definitely had over the modern era were these suckers.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango quiet, tentative voice suddenly cut into her relaxation, "I have something I must say."

"Oh no," Kagome chuckled nervously as she turned her head to look at her friend who was giving her an apologetic grimace.

"Well, I worry that you spend too much time here," Sango spoke quietly as she played with a lock of her hair, "Away for your family. I know I would give anything for one more day with my own and…and…"

"Sango-chan," Kagome began softly as she moved to sit nearer to her friend, "I always feel conflicted no matter where I am. No matter where I go, I'm away from my family."

"Well, I understand you go back to get an education and…" Sango began sadly as she seriously regretted bringing this topic up at all.

"That's not what I mean," Kagome interrupted gently, "No matter where I go, I'm returning. I have my family in that era and my family in this one."

"Do you know who your ancestors are?" Sango asked – clearly confused before her eyes opened wide and a sheepish smile grew on her face, "Am _I_ your ancestor?"

"I don't know but I do know that you, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kaede….all of you are my family," Kagome offered kindly as she wrapped her arm around her friend, "I love you all _so_ much. Don't worry about keeping me away from my family in the other era. All children in my era move away from home eventually. If I end up here, they'd understand."

"Really?" Sango asked with cautious optimism, "You consider me family."

"Duh," Kagome giggled as she squeezed lightly, "And Miroku is like my brother. I guess, Shippo is like my kid and…and uh, Inuyasha is…"

A slight cracking of branches from behind them had both girls ducking down into the water and covering themselves as they scanned the surrounding area for potential threats.

 _ **"MIROKU I SWEAR IF YOU'RE OUT THERE I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE,"** _Sango suddenly shouted into the now silent forest before mumbling under her breath, " _Pervert_."

As the two girls settled back down, the hanyou hiding in the tree branches a little distance away breathed a sigh of relief. Stupid tree blowing his cover. NOT THAT HE WAS SPYING ON THEM, OKAY?! Protecting them was his _job_ and, okay, so he _may_ have leaned forward a little too much trying to hear exactly what he was to Kagome. If she'd said she thought of him like a _brother_ , he wasn't sure what'd he'd have done. Gone mad, probablyz Still, she had a point, even though he'd never really thought of their small group that way. For the first time in over a century, he had found himself being part of a family. His version differed in only two ways from Kagome's analysis. Shippo was more of an annoying little brother and Kagome….oh, Kagome was _Kagome_. She was right, altogether they indeed made a family.

Now how to get back without either girl realizing it was him and not the monk.


	24. November 23: Rivalry

A/N: Okay so I interpreted rivalry as competitiveness. As in a game. Probably not the intent but whateva I do what I want.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 23rd:**

 **Rivalry**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had taken to lounging in the branches of the Sacred Tree desperately trying to escape the sweltering heat. Wiping his brow with his arm, he wrenched his eyes from the figures in the meadow to glare at the sun for making it so damn hot. Honestly, he wasn't sure how any of them were able to stand it. Hell, even he felt like he was sufffocating. Sweat rolled down his forehead and every lick of his lips to remove the moisture left a salty tang on his tongue. Shade from the branches, while blocking the sun's rays, did nothing to ebb the almost overwhelming humidity. They were experiencing the _lovely_ sensation of drowning every damn time he took a breath.

" ** _Ready or not! Here I come!"_**

The corners of his lips twitched upward as the most beautiful sound in the world floated up to his ears. Lolling his head lazily to gaze down at the girl, no the woman, who'd managed to turn his world upside down as she squealed when Sango found her hiding spot and quickly ran away from the slayer who was right on her heels. Shippo thought he was clever - having transformed himself into a bush but soon even he was running like his life depended on it. As he watched them, the scowl that never seemed to leave his face softened into a soft smile and his small fluffy white triangles turned to better pick up the sound that never failed to warm his heart. Not that he needed the extra heat.

Huffing in frustration, Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused on the lovely sound of her laughter as she and the others continued their game of tag.

"Inuyasha! Why don't you come down and join us?" Kagome called up to him and for a moment, a cold stab of regret washed through his chest. It seemed so long ago now that Kikyo had called up for him to join her playing with the children. He had been watching her from a tree then, too. At the time, he had still been so unsure of his place, of what liberties he would be allowed. In a way, he wondered what Kikyo would've done if he _had_ come down or made more of an effort to ingratiate himself. There had been more than ample opportunity to do so on more than one occasion yet he always choose to watch from afar. Like he didn't trust her. Like he feared her. Would coming down have made a difference? Would that had been the thing that would have made her trust in him unbreakable? Maybe. Maybe not. If there was one thing he had learned, however, was there was everything to gain and nothing to lose by coming down now...and maybe even showing his playful side. Stupid woman probably didn't even _know_ he could be fun.

Sighing heavily - for show of course - Inuyasha smirked as he dropped down - purposefully landing a little too close to her and making her gasp.

" _Hey! Watch it_! What're you..." Kagome trailed nervously at the michevious glint in his amber eyes.

Without a word, Inuyasha began shrugging out of kimono and kosode before he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he gazed down at her. A faint, very flattering blush bloomed on Kagome's cheeks as she glanced at his muscular torso with an appreciate yet soft smile on her face that made Inuyasha's heat skip a beat and a rush of heat course through his veins that had nothing to do with the unrelenting sun above. Crouching down, he flashed her a wicked grin as he ordered softly, "You get ten seconds ."

Without skipping a beat, a madly giggling Kagome and a determined looking Sango took off into the forest without even so much as a glance back. Shippo for his part realized his best chance was getting as high into the trees as he could and wait to touch the home base that was the Sacred Tree.

Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...

Inuyasha smirked as he tracked their every move. He never relied on sight that much anyway. They didn't stand a chance.

Five...four...three...two... _one_...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ten seconds was all it took to catch Shippo. He was the closest and he was the easiest target to acquire. Oh he threw down a few tops and snakes but ultimately, he was no match for the speed of the hanyou. With one down, Inuyasha next set his sights on the slayer who had a few tricks up her sleeve- literally. Try as she might to mask her scent and play a little dirty, he managed to take her down in an record breaking three minutes. Now came the biggest challenge of all.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she ran - knowing that it was only a matter of time before he caught up with her. Her sweat soaked blue camisole clung to her body and she was grateful she'd actually brought shorts and decent shoes with her for once. It wasn't going to help her though. She could feel his aura approaching quickly behind her so she dod the only thing she could think of to give her a leg up in this game.

" _ **Sit**!_"

The string of muffled curses coming from almost right behind her had her heart racing at the thought that he had been about to catch her. Quickly changing course, she raced towards the small river she could see up ahead and prayed that it would be easier to hide from him somewhere along the bank. Right before she reached the treeline though, none other than Inuyasha dropped down in front of her and gently yet forcibly pinned her to the tree. Arms suspended above her, Kagome soon found herself face to face with her opponent. Breathing heavily, she met his gaze for a moment before a wicked idea flew into her brain and she leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips.

Instantly he released her wrists out of shock and soon the miko was off again. After a moment, the hanyou raised his fingertips to his lips as though he didn't quite believe what just happened before he grinned and too chase again. Two could play at _that_ game.

This time he was stealthy. He watched and waited for her in the shadows, purposefully trying to stay off her spiritual radar. The level of skill came from _years_ of practice. Not just with Kagome but with Kikyo as well. If Kagome _really_ knew how often he'd managed to spy on her without her noticing he'd be a dead man..but if she was going to play dirty, so was he. So he stalked her like the silent, deadly predator he was until she seemed to grow concerned that he seemingly wasn't following her anymore. As she turned to head back, he pounced. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he held her flush against him and whispered quietly in her ear, "I win."

Flushing at the intimate position she found herself in, Kagome pouted at him over her shoulder, "No fair. How did you even manage to sneak up on me like that?"

"Well you're _it_ now right?" Inuyasha whispered huskily, "Isn't _that_ how this game works? Don't you have to catch _me_ now?"

Rolling her eyes exasperatedly, Kagome nodded but noticed that while he loosened his grasp, he didn't release her completely. Turning around in his awkward embrace, Kagome sighed heavily, "Inuyasha, I can't handle you if you don't..."

What he needed to do was lost when his lips unexpectedly and suddenly crashed down on hers. For a moment, Kagome could only process maintaining the ability to stand - all other emotions and thoughts were purged from her mind as she stood stock still in shock. After a moment, Inuyasha pulled away- her face flushed a crimson deep enough to match the robes he donned - as he muttered a soft apology and released her. It was only then that what just transpired registered in Kagome's mind.

Inuyasha had _kissed_ her...

And she _didn't_ kiss him back.

"You...I thought that...I..I didn't..." Inuyasha stuttered uncharacterisically as he slowly back away, obviously mortified by the misunderstanding. For so long, he had never been sure she felt the same way. Always second guessing himself and overthinking her actions. It was so _far_ beyond his comprehension that anyone could love him...like _that_...so much so that he stamped down the voice telling him that she obviously loved him that way. When she kissed him - even in play - something had clicked in his mind. She _loved_ him. She wasn't afraid of him. She actually saw the person behind the demonic features. Or so he thought but then...she hadn't...

All thought processes came to a screeching halt when Kagome suddenly launched herself into his arms and kissed him back with such ferocity he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Wrapping his arms around her, he responded with an almost feral urgency. Soon neither could keep their hands in a stationary position - their fingertips slowly trying to memorize the shape of each other's bodies. Neither wanted this kiss to end but soon their need for oxygen won the day.

Finally, after a few long heady moments, he pulled away and grinned sheepishly at her, "Look at that. You caught me. Now did you win or did I?"

"Well I don't think _that_ counted as catching you" Kagome cooed happily, letting her own arms drape lightly around his waist, "But I think it's fair to say we both won."

Inuyasha couldn't help but agree as he leaned down to capture her lips once more.


	25. November 24: Friendship

**A/N: was rewatching anime last week and was like boi y u know how 2 ride?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 24th:**

 **Friendship**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

It'd been almost a week since she left! **_A WHOLE GOD DAMN WEEK!!!_**! It started off the same as it always did. He said something insensitive, she got mad, he got mad that she got mad and it all went to hell from there. Still... _six_ _**days**_?!

Huffing in frustration, Inuyasha glared at the offending well and narrowed his eyes. He could go get her but...but she probably _wanted_ him to and he'd be _damned_ before he was the one to give in. She'd _like_ that _wouldn't_ she?! If _that's_ how she wanted to play it, then she'd have to come to him and apologize first. Yeah, that'd show her.

As he huffed and folded his arms across his chest, a small glint of silver caught his eye. The one thing above all things that she brought with her that was _completely_ unnecessary - her bike. How many times had he been forced to circle back just to get it? How many times had it just gotten in the way?! Marching over to the blasted thing Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Stupid piece of shit. Why does Kagome even bring you, huh? She doesn't _need_ to ride you! She can ride _me_!"

"When did _that_ begin," a snarky, amused sounding voice suddenly chuckled from behind him, " _Do_ tell."

"Wha- _what_?" Inuyasha spluttered incrediously - since when could the monk sneak up on him like that?! Turning to face him, he quickly took note of the lecherous grin on the monk's face as he ran over the last thing he said and his face flushed a deep crimson as he realized exactly what the monk was trying to insinuate as that bastard continued grinning at him.

"Not like _that_! Just...just like when I carry her on my back, ya perv," Inuyasha spluttered as he smacked the monk lightly across the head, "I just meant it's a useless piece of shit is all."

"I disagree," Miroku commented, the lecherous smirk never leaving his face, "It has _many_ benefits for humans."

"Is that so? Well can _you_ even ride it?" Inuyasha sneered, "Its no use to you if you can't."

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Miroku commented casually, snickering slightly when Inuyasha's face fell, "It is _quite_ easy to learn. I could explain it to you if you wish."

"What are you two doing over here?" Sango's voice suddenly echoed across the clearing before looking at the shiny object between the two men and adding excitedly, "Hey, Kagome isn't here! Do you guys want to ride it? Do either of you know _how_?"

"What excellent timing you have! We were just discussing that very thing," Miroku answered happily, "Come and I will explain it to you."

Quickly covering the distance between them, Sango grinned ear to ear while Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance. To his companion's amazement, Miroku hiked up his robes, swung his leg over the metal bars and kicked off effortlessly - much to the ire of the hanyou and amusement of the slayer. His feet moved in small circles as he rode in circles around them and grinned stupidly.

"Get off that thing before you hurt yourself!" Inuyasha scoffed as he held his hand out expectantly only to snort lightly when the monk ignored him,"What you're too scared to _stop_?"

"No, this is merely very enjoyable," Miroku chuckled lightly before he slowed down and came to a stop quite easily. Sango stared in awe as she whispered, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Well...uh...well the mechanics are...uh..." Miroku spluttered before he cleared his threat and answered simply, "In all honesty, riding this contraption is much like riding a woman."

- ** _THAWK_**!-

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this but how - **_exactly -_** is that even _remotely_ the same?" Inuyasha's asked in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Pretty sure women don't have _wheels_ down there."

Sango snorted despite herself before adding with a amused sounding sigh, "Its true. No wheels."

Frowning and rubbing the goose egg growing stop his head, Miroku sighed, "As I was saying, before...uh...okay so have either of you ever been with a sexual partner before?"

When the two before him merely turned beet red and spluttered incoherently, Miroku rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I'll take that as a _no_. Well -and dearest Sango I am assuming that you are well aware of the basic mechanics of intercourse but if not _forgive_ me - but imagine that this contraption is your partner. You would want to hold them securely yet gently as though in an embrace."

Nodding slowly, the two students exchanged uneasy glances before turning their attention back to the monk who smiled and continued his lesson, "Now there is obviously a place on this contraption where...uh, _things_ fit. Balance yourself there and continue to embrace your partner, yes?"

Inuyasha suddenly found himself squirming uncomfortably as visions of a certain miko bloomed in his mind. Sango - _surprisingly_ \- was looking more intrigued than ever.

"Now that you've done that, a man would gently rock forward and gain momentum," Miroku said casually causing Sango to emit a short, high pitched squeal of embarassment while Inuyasha barely stifled a groan as his imagination took flight - that fantasy growing increasingly more erotic in his minds eye with each passing second.

As the monk continued, both his companions were red faced yet completely enthralled, "To continue that momentum, you then must increase your...uh, _thrusts_ I guess - maintaining a steady rhythm by using your feet as leverage - for the man but this is equally useful for you Sango. In this case that additional leverage - pushing on these pedals - allows you to keep you moving forward while continuing your embrace."

"Couldn't you just have said sit here, hold this, and push that?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone. Damn the monk to hell. _God_ , he was gunna need to take a moment after all of this bullshit to take care of his, uh, _growing_ problem. Miroku merely shrugged before kicking off again and riding around in circles before adding in a lecherous tone, "But where's the fun in _that_?"

As Sango gently beat her fist repeatedly against her head and cursed the monk for dirtying her mind, Inuyasha huffed before marching over to push the monk off the bike and grabbing the handlebars before the contraption hit the ground.

"This doesn't look _that_ hard," Inuyasha scoffed as he - _unwillingly_ \- thought back the the monk's lessons and the...uh, rather _explicit_ visions those words had caused. Biting his lip as another unwanted moan threatened to break free, Inuyasha followed his instructions and soon had managed to make the bike move. Smirking at the monk, Inuyasha chuckled as he tentatively tried to turn the bike to make little circles, "This ain't that hard."

Those famous last words had just left his mouth when the tire caught on a fallen limb and Inuyasha found himself comically thrown over the handlebars and onto his back. Gasping for the air that had just been knocked out of him, Inuyasha glanced over at the bike and blanched. The small wheel had _somehow_ bent down the middle and as he nervously looked down at his hands, he realized he'd managed to take the handlebars with him.

" _Oooohhhh shhhitttt_ ,"Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he released the metal in his hands like it burned him and tried to scurry away just as Kagome's scent hit his nose and a small blue light flowed from the well.

"Hey guys! What... ** _WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIKE?_**!" Kagome screamed before she rounded on the guilty looking hanyou, " ** _WHAT DID YOU DO?_**!"

"Miroku broke it, Kagome!" Sango interjected quickly - ignoring the monk's offended gasp, "He was telling us that he could ride it."

"You _can_ ride it, _can't_ you?" Kagome hissed slowly as she turned to face the monk. Miroku glanced at Sango and then Inuyasha who merely gave him a look that said quite clearly, ' _Payback is a bitch, ain't it_?'

"Oh, come on," Miroku protested weakly as he backed away from the advancing priestess, "I'm sure it can be fixed, right? Whomever broke it..."

" _Whomever_ broke it!?" Kagome hissed angrily, "Don't ever touch it again! Now you're gunna drag this all the way over to the well and drop it in and **_YOU_**..." Kagome bellowed as she turned to point an accusatory finger at a stricken looking Inuyasha, "Are coming with me and explaining exactly _why_ Sango is lying for you!"

" _Oh no_ ," Sango cursed quietly before giving Kagome an apologetic smile and murmuring weakly, "Sorry but...but I can _explain_..."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome gestured for them to pick up the pace and all went as planned. The moment they reached the other side Inuyasha explained how Miroku had taught them how to use a bike by simulteanously giving them a strange, seemingly implausible sex talk. He then followed that up with a vehement confession that it was an _accident_ that he broke the bike...as well as questioning her sanity for riding the damn thing when she could just ride him (again _phrasing)._ Once Kagome stopped laughing, the miko happily forgave him as she rolled her eyes. Miroku may act like he knows a thing or two but unfortunately for him, thanks to the 20th century sex ed courses and television so did _she_. If he wasn't a virgin too, she'd eat her hat and if he wasn't, god help the women he'd been with. Who the _hell_ thought or would even _believe_ having _sex_ was like riding a _bicycle_?! Only this merry band of misfits. That's for damn sure.

God, did she love them.


	26. November 25: Last Man On Earth

**AU SETTING: TV Show Last Man on Earth**

 ** _Also this is super bad..._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 25th 26th**

 **LAST MAN ON EARTH**

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"That's it! I can't take it anymore! We're through!" she'd screamed as she held the door open - her purse swinging wildly from her shoulder as her nostrils flared, "I _never _want to see you ever again! I'm_ sick _of looking at you!"_

 _"Fine! Go! See if I care," he'd screamed back - his knuckles white from the effort of holding back, "Good riddance!"_

 _That was a year ago before the virus broke out, wiping out everyone and everything in a record breaking three weeks. Well, almost everything..._

Water droplets hit the car windows hard - sounding like a torrent of marbles falling loose onto the glass. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite the fact that car rides in the past would've felt tedious , now the rain had a calming effect on him as he watched raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle was almost exciting - there isn't all that much he really found exciting anymore - but truly, what else was he supposed to do to keep his mind alert. He'd traveled through the entire continent of Japan, leaving signs behind him telling any survivors _someone_ was alive and well in Tokyo but despite a _year_ of waiting on a hope and a prayer, _no one_ had come looking for him. Not a soul.

The pitter patter of the rain as he drove along was not the only thing he had to slow down his slow descent into madness. The check engine light had been on and he was running _dangerously_ low on gas. Not like it would _really_ matter to him at this point if he _did_ have to walk all the way back to his motel room in the rain. Again, it would at _least_ something to do.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the car lurched and skidded slightly before slowly crawling to a stop and dying as he emitted a heavy sigh. Screw it. Just screw it all. Here he was about 100 kilometers outside Tokyo in the middle of the night and in the middle of a crazy storm. Well, this was... _interesting_. Spending the night in a car was something out of the ordinary, something different, something... _awful_. After humanity was eradicated, he'd done this for weeks on end- drifting from town to town, sleeping in _whatever_ car he'd found, trying _desperately_ to find at least _one_ other person on this godsforsaken continent and all for _nothing_.

To top it all off, he realized today was a day of inescapable misery as he leaned back to watch the downpour from the warm safety of the car's interior. Today was his 21st birthday. A day where he should've been surrounded by his friends and family but instead, here he was in the middle of nowhere, all alone in the world.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me," he sang softly to himself as he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the rain, "Happy birthday Inuyasha. _Happy_... _birthday...to..._."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up was no longer the pleasure it once was. There was always this fleeting moment when he forgot - if but for a moment - that he wasn't alone in the world but that thought evaporated faster than summer rain that had drenched the ground the night before. The rain _was_ still falling from what he could tell - given the strange tapping on the window. Groaning at the unwanted sound, he shifted onto his side when suddenly his brain caught up with his senses. A _voice_ \- a _female_ voice- accompanied the incessant rapping.

 ** _"Hey there! Hey! You alive?!"_**

Blinking sluggishly, the ebony haired man groaned as he flipped back over and stared incrediously at the almost split image of the woman he'd left behind.

"Kikyo? Is that you?" he whispered quietly in disbelief as he opened the door.

"I dunno who this _Kikyo_ girl is but my name's Kagome. Ka- _go_ - _ **me**_ ," the girl clipped as she folded her arms across her chest, "Now are you the guy who's been putting up those signs? Alive in Tokyo?"

"You look just like her," Inuyasha whispered in a daze - completely failing to answer appropriately , " _Just_ like her."

"Well I'm _not_ her," Kagome huffed exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes before her mouth fell open in disbelief when he muttered under her breath, "You're right. Kikyo was cuter. _Much_ cuter."

" _Why_ you _little_..." Kagome grumbled heatedly before collected herself and straightened up.

"Are there any others?" she asked impatiently," Or is just _you_?"

"Just me," he replied snarkily - the pain from the year prior feeling more and more fresh the longer he stared at the woman before him, "Doing _fine_ on my own. _Thanks_."

" _Fine_ ," she responded cheekily as she pulled her keys out and unlocked her car, "I'll just be going then."

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" he bellowed back before paling visibly and taking an involuntary step back. Similiar looking girl, similiar words, similar situation. _No_.

"Wait," he called out after her in an almost desperate tone, "Can you give me a ride back to Tokyo? My car broke down last night."

"Sure," the girl answered warmly, "It'll give us some time to get to know each other."

This was going to be fine. She seemed nice enough - a little young looking but that wasn't a crime. It appeared she had a fiesty streak which he appreciated and...and _wait_.There was a damn _kid_ in her backseat.

"What is _that_?" Inuyasha groaned as he gestured to the small child no older than four in the backseat.

" _That_ is Shippo," Kagome responded in an affronted tone, "He was one of my teacher's kids. I found him up at my school."

"Wait, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked wearily even as he begged to anyone who'd listen she wasn't less than...

"Fifteen," Kagome answered cheerily making Inuyasha shiver in disgust, "I'll be sixteen next year."

" _Oh no_ ," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Most men would probably be overjoyed that someone so young and pretty was the last woman on earth when they were the last man. Most wouldn't think the idea of being with someone that young in that way was repulsive. Inuyasha was _not_ most men. Especially when the woman in question looked so much like that _bitch_ who left him right before the outbreak. No way no how was anything going to happen with her. So lost was he in his own revulsion that he missed her natural question regarding his own age.

"Twenty one," he finally responded after an awkward amount of time had passed- grimacing as she gave him an appraising look.

"Well that's not _too_ big an age difference considering we're going to have to repopulate the earth," Kagome commented casually as though it was the most natural thing in the world - missing the involuntary shiver that ran down the man's spine, "That's lucky."

"Yeah, _lucky_ ," he chuckled nervously as he heaved his bag onto his shoulder and moved to the passenger side - deciding he could save _that_ conversation for when he was safe at home, "So where you headed?"

"Well I _was_ going to find you but now that I have I guess you tell me," Kagome responded matter of factly as she got into the car and buckled up, "So where to Captain?"

"Home," he sighed dejectedly as he buckled himself in, "Do you know where the Higuarshi shrine is located?"


	27. November 26: Last Man on Earth

**SETTING: TV Show Last Man on Earth**

 **A/N: This would probably all be the first chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 25th and 26th**

 **LAST MAN ON EARTH**

 **Part 2 of 2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Inuyasha, before all this, what did you do?" the girl asked casually as they continued driving on the largely abandoned highway, "You know, occupation? Job?"

"I, uh, was a temp," the ebony haired man answered begrudgingly as he fidgeted anxiously in his seat, "You know, work office jobs as they came up for a few days before moving on."

"So... _no_ real world skills then," Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes. Whipping his head in her direction, Inuyasha snorted as he stared at her incredulously, "You gotta be shitting me?! You were a _junior high_ _student_. Where the _hell_ do you get off thinking you have more skills than me?!"

"You can get out _anytime_ you want," the young woman clipped pointedly as she pressed the unlock button, "Nothing is keeping you here."

"What's your _problem_?" he snapped as he reached over the seat and pulled his pack from the backseat into his lap, "Just pull over. I'll _walk_. Anything to get away from your sorry ass."

"Fine," she sighed heavily as she slowed to a stop and leaned across him to pop open the door, "Out you go, then."

"Fine," he retorted as he got out of the vehicle and slung his pack over his shoulder, "Have a good life. See ya."

"Bye!" she laughed as she leaned over the close the door and took off, just as a clap of thunder reverberated through the air.

 **XXXXXX**

Rain and tears began trickling down his face, salty tracks blending into the fresh water from above. Only the pinkness of his eyes gave any clues regarding his deep loneliness and grief. Why – of all the people it could've been – did it have to be a girl who looked so much like _her_ and who was seemingly deadest against him? Why did it _matter_ that he was a temp before shit hit the fan? He'd survived this far, hadn't he? Obviously he had _some_ real life skills. Still, he shouldn't have left the car. That was such a _him_ move. Leave or force others to leave when things got too real. Push people away because he was too wrapped up in his own shit. She'd freaked him out when her first real comment was about them procreating and then to follow that up with that bullshit about lacking practical skills. What did his profession really matter? Would she have felt compelled to say something like that if he was an accountant or a lawyer? _Probably_ not. Judgmental little bitch. Like being a student was all that.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he pulled the navy hood over his saturated form and sauntered in the soft rain, small pellets of water spitting on his hands as the remainder of the drops quench the scattered puddles decorating the asphalt below his feet. This was a low point in his life. Walking in the rain and the dark - hopefully in the right direction - as his shoes slowly took on water. Even when literally only two other people existed in all of Japan he'd managed to ostracize them too. He'd never been a popular guy. He had been fired from god knows how many jobs for his attitude, quickness to anger and wicked tongue. That's why he'd been a temp. That woman just...she just set him off is all. She was being a _total_ judgmental bitch in his opinion. A bitch who looked like _another_ bitch he used to know who'd left him because he was an ass. So it would appear that the world came full circle again and he was alone in the end once more.

After what he'd done, he wouldn't doubt that she was thinking she wouldn't sleep with him even though he was the last man on earth...which given how young she was was probably a blessing in disguise. Who'd want to be forever stuck with someone _that_ young.

Through one of the pools of rainwater, the familiar flash of headlights were suddenly and miraculously brought to his attention. As he turned, he breathed a shaky sigh of relief as he saw that same girl pulling up giving him an apologetic smile and holding up a small towel as a peace offering.

Grimacing, Inuyasha couldn't help but believe the end was near as he got into the car.


	28. November 27: Music

**A/N: So I was totally a lazy little shit today in re this. So a rendition of "I won't say I'm in love" from Hercules from pure laziness.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 27th:**

 **Music**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

If there's a prize for rotten judgmentI guess, I've already won thatNo one is worth the aggravationThat's ancient historyBeen there, done that

 _Who'd ya think you're kidding?She's the earth and heaven to yaTry to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through yaBoy ya can't conceal itWe know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it, uh oh_

It's too clicheI won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lessonIt feels so good when ya start outMy head is screaming, "Get a grip, boy!Unless you're dying to rip your heart out!"

 _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'_ _Baby, we're not lying, oh we saw ya hit the ceiling_ _Face it like a grown up_ _When ya gunna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?_

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

 _Give up, give in_ _Check the grin, you're in love!_ _You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love_

You're way off baseI won't say itGet off my caseI won't say it

 _Boy, don't be proudIt's okay, you're in love_

OohAt least out loudI won't say, I'm in love

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why is it that every time you think that your life is finally going to work out perfectly, it all goes to hell? I mean, I _finally_ admitted what she meant to me after a year of being in perfect denial and what happens? I still get burned. At least this time I'm _not_ sealed to a tree - though at times I really wish I was. At least that way I wouldn't feel anything or know any different. Instead, I get to wake up each morning knowing I'm all alone in the world and nothing is going to change that. I keep checking the damn well - for all the good it does me - and each time I come up painfully empty handed. I'm not alone _alone_ if that makes any sense. I have a family of sorts but all of them still go to sleep knowing they have someone that loves them... _really_ loves them...like _that_. Well maybe not Shippo but all the love he needs is that of a parent and he does have several parental figures. All of them like me. They care. I know they care but...but...it's not the same. I fought my feelings for her way too long... Maybe if I'd listened to what my heart was telling me...if I'd _really_ admitted how I felt about her way back then...I wouldn't be alone now.


	29. November 28: Fire and Ice

**A/N: Totally random, weird ass piece. Robert Frost - Fire and Ice**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 28th:**

 **Fire and Ice**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Intricate patterns of ice floated weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing, as an icy wind carried them toward our group of intrepid travelers. Breath pale against the numbing air, Kagome blinked thoughtfully as she watched the small flakes of snow drifting majestically down from the heavens. She seemed like the only one that was enthralled by the weather – however – as the rest of her companions merely grumbled under their breath as they continued onward – knee deep in the building snow drifts as the harsh winds whipped at their faces.

"Inuyasha!" Sango suddenly called out, "You still haven't found _anything_?"

"Back off, I'm trying up here!" came Inuyasha's voice from up ahead, "What more do you want from me?"

" _Yeah, trying being the operative word and failing the result_…" Miroku mumbled miserably under his breath as his teeth clattered unpleasantly.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked around the barren landscape and the onslaught of white mush raining down from the heavens. It started out being such a beautiful day - the sky was a crisp, clear blue, the temperature ideal and then that freaking witch had to come to unleash this hell. The snow was falling heavier the longer they walked - not that Kagome noticed - and it was becoming increasingly clear that the damn rhymes with witch was managing to create the perfect storm to hide her presence. Every once in a while he'd see her - she was close by there was no doubt - but whenever he turned to face her, she'd disappear.

" _Fuck_ ," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he glanced around the thick white wall now falling thick around them, " _We've just got to wait this out and hope she moves on_."

It seemed he wasn't the only one who had that idea either as the monk suddenly called out to him, "Inuyasha! Sango and I are going to fly ahead to scout out a suitable place to wait this out!"

"Take Shippo with you," the hanyou called back - his voice sounding incredibly muffled in the midst of the oncoming blizzard. The last thing he wanted to be in charge of was that whiney little shit. Making his way effortlessly over to Kagome, he skillfully maneuvered her onto his back and took off as the others launched into the air.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Please tell me you sense a jewel shard," Inuyasha groaned as he tore through the thick white blizzard now whizzing around them, "I can't see or smell anything past my own nose."

"Nuh...uh..." Kagome managed to utter as her teeth clattered and her body shook uncontrollably, "I...can...can't...sen...sense anything."

Inuyasha couldn't stop the fear growing in his gut each time he felt Kagome shiver violently as she pressed herself as close to his body as she could. In this seemingly barren wasteland of white there were no familiar sights, no sounds other than the howling, even the light they needed to warm them was instead blinding and no match for the wind. Only the hearts beating in their chests stopped them from becoming as frozen as the landscape. In a panic, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to at least see the tracks they had made but much to his dismay, he found none. The only way to navigate at this point was by the sun and in only a few hours it would sink below the horizon, leaving them shivering under the stars.

"Stay with me," Inuyasha whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Don't go to sleep, whatever you do."

"'Kay," Kagome mumbled as grogginess flooded her mind. It was - of _course_ \- in that moment that the witch appeared before them floating eerily above the stark white landscape - cackling at the state of her remaining foes.

"I'm impressed," she hummed appreciatively - her pale blue eyes sparkling as her periwinkle curls were whipped into a frenzy around her head, "You've managed to survive much longer than I anticipated. Good for you."

"Shut up and fight me already," Inuyasha challenged as he drew his sword with one hand - unwilling to drop the almost frozen miko into the snow banks surrounding them. Clicking her tongue, the woman merely smiled warmly at him - her crystalline fangs glimmering in the sunlight peered out from her light blue lips as she teased lightly, "Oh. I never planned on fighting you and even if I were, I'm much too amused at the moment."

"What's your deal?" Inuyasha scoffed as he tightened his grip around Tessiaga's hilt, "Just fight me. It's not _hard_."

"In this weather, I imagine its not," the woman giggled as she glanced down suggestively relishing in the way the hanyou blanched and the miko coughed awkwardly trying to stifle a giggle of her own. Completely baffled, Inuyasha shook his head to clear that unsettling statement from his mind before charging forward. It took exactly two steps to realize the trap he'd just ran into. Before he made the inevitable third, in a surprising showing to flexibility and strength he quickly tossed Kagome unceremoniously towards solid ground as he smashed clear through the thin ice and into the freezing water below.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to scream hoarsely from her place on the ground as her nearly frozen fingers numbly attempted to clasp an arrow and affix it to her bow, "You'll pay for that."

"For what, _exactly_?" the woman snickered, "It's not _my_ fault that he crashed through the ice."

"Well _you_ created the ice," Kagome retorted angrily as she painfully attempted and failed to nock her arrow time and time again, "And I don't have time to argue with you!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Hold on," the woman sighed exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes and dove headfirst into the icy water before plunging back out effortlessly with the unconscious hanyou in tow, "No one appreciates me when I arrive. Every year, people bitch and moan that Winter has arrived like its so surprising that _every_ year I'm back."

"You're winter? Like the season of winter?" Kagome gasped incredulously as the strange translucent skinned woman deposited the hanyou in front of her, "That's not possible."

" _Seriously_?" the woman scoffed as she gave the girl a once over, "I am timeless. I _see_ every winter - past, present, and future - simultaneously and _girl_ , don't pretend that you _don't_ believe I exist when you're from a time where demons are myth."

"Wait, what?" Kagome whispered distractedly as she forced her frozen muscles to crawl towards the blue lipped, unresponsive hanyou sprawled out on the ground, "How do you know where I'm from?"

" _When_ is the more pertinent question," the woman commented sadly as she waved her hand gently - a path forming towards the cave, "I can't control the ferocity of this storm. I arrive with it yes but once it starts its outside my control. It's one of the worst in history. In all honesty, I rarely show myself but you all seemed so intent on finding the cause I just couldn't resist showing my corporeal form. That being said and all my usual rules aside, why don't I at least lead you to safe lodgings. I normally _never_ intervene with those trapped but...but then I made that comment and kinda caused him to rush forward to his demise and _stuff_..."

"Thank you for making the path but..." Kagome began before she found herself being flung forward into the mouth of a previously unknown cave.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to push you that fast," Winter called out guiltily, "Again, not usually one for interaction. I think the last time I really got out was some centuries ago. I progress the same as anyone else, you see. I'm not a time traveler like you."

"Ah, that makes _so_ much sense," Kagome mumbled miserably as she forced herself to crawl towards Inuyasha once more - hoping and praying that this Winter wasn't just a nutso demon in disguise, "You can see the future but can't _be_ there in the future."

"I didn't make the rules and technically I _will_ be there," Winter laughed gaily, "Like I said I just arrive with the storm, I don't make it. If you want to blame someone, blame my creator. She's the one to blame for plot holes."

"Plot holes?" Kagome asked distractedly as she checked the hanyou's pulse and quickly retracted her hand, "What's that even supposed to mean?! Just help me get him out of these clothes. He's soaked straight through."

As the strange woman snapped her fingers, a sudden, unexpected cold front washed through the cave that somehow managed to remove his clothing as it washed over him.

"There, is that better?" Winter asked as she stared bemusedly at a wild-haired Kagome, "He's naked now and look, I was _right_."

"This isn't happening," Kagome muttered to herself as she purposely avoided looking down to respect his modesty, "Just need to cover him up and start a fire and..."

"I'll handle warming this up - it's still early winter so I have some control in terms of space," the woman cooed as the temperature in the cave suddenly increased exponentially as though someone had placed a space warmer inside the confines, "There. Isn't that better?"

"So what you're Winter _and_ Summer?" Kagome clipped as she massaged her frozen fingers. For a moment, the woman nodded to herself as she tried to formulate a proper response before nodding once, "I guess. I'm also autumn and spring. I change from day to day depending on the time of year. I arrive when there are rapid changes that need to be supervised."

"Like now? I thought you _didn't_ control the weather," Kagome laughed humorlessly as she pulled out her sleeping bag, unzipped it and laid it on top of the now softly mumbling Inuyasha who was mercifully starting to come to.

"I have some say in the matter but the greater weather patterns of the world have a mind of their own," the woman laughed once, "Speaking of which, I _would_ stay but it really seems like its time for me to go. I've lingered too long as it was," Winter paused before giving the young miko a smirk, "I'll see you again in five hundred years. There will almost be an eternal winter I need to supervise."

"Wait, _what_?!" Kagome gasped as her head whipped up in horror only to fall when the woman vanished from sight. It was a difficult night filled with near death experiences and fear but as the sun rose high in the sky the following day, the storm had passed and Inuyasha had recovered.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sure enough, an eternal winter almost befell the modern era in five hundred years after a clan of moth demons attempted to rule over Feudal Japan by manipulating the Sacred Trees. Winter watched sadly as the girl cried in her mother's arms after being forced through the well and for a moment, as the girl stared at the tree with a look that could only be descriped as pure grief, the ancient being took pity on her - for she saw what was occurring so many centuries in the past. With a quick flick of her wrist, the visage of the hanyou appeared - if but for a moment - giving the girl the courage to stumble towards the tree that would open up communication between the two separated lovers.

"You're playing with fire," an old weary voice chuckled as the branches of the Sacred Tree creaked and groaned in the wind, "Or better yet with ice."

"Well, some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice," the pale woman recited by memory as she leaned against her old friend and watched the two lovers speak below her - torn apart by five hundred years.

"That has _no_ relevance and you know it," the tree chided gently - his voice filled with amusement, "You'll use any excuse to recite poetry."

"You know me too well," the woman sighed happily as she closed her eyes and let out a steady whispering wind, "It's still a pretty verse though, don't you think?"


	30. November 29th and 30th: Selfie

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 29th and 30th:**

 **Selfies**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Okay, I've got to rant here. What the hell is this?! And there are two days of this crap?! This is fantastic for artists but come on now. Am I supposed to do a short bio? Well...that's dumb but I signed up for this challenge and I haven't missed a day yet. Here goes nothing._

 _AND SOOOOOO WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO...to the tune of Barbie Girl by Aqua...I submit the following..._

 _GO ONTO THE INTERNET/SPOTIFY, FIND DA SONG, TURN IT UP AND SING ALONG BITCHES!_

 **XXXXXX**

Hiya Readers!

 _Hi Kay!_

Do you wanna read this crap?

 _Sure thing!_

Well **_shit_**.

 **XXXXXX**

I'm an Inu Girl

In an Inu World

I love fanfics, its fantastic!

We can review here, We find it all so dear.

Imagination, these are our creations.

 **XXXX**

 ** _Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'_**

 **XXXXX**

I'm an Inu Girl

In an Inu World

I love fanfics, its fantastic!

We can review here, We find it all so dear.

Imagination, these are our creations.

 **XXXXX**

It's been more- than ten years -of this fantasy world.

InuKag, Shikon Jewel, I have problems.

Feel my pain, we're insane, it's the best anime.

Kiss her here. Touch him there.

Oh god _lemons_.

 **XXXXX**

It just _stopped_.

Why like _that?!_

Please just say

You'll bring it back!

 **XXXXXX**

I'm an Inu Girl

In an Inu World

I love fanfics, its fantastic!

We can review here, We find it all so dear.

Imagination, these are our creations.

 **XXXXXX**

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Ah ah ah Yeah_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Oh, oooh, oh, Oooh_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Ah ah ah Yeah_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Oh, oooh, oh, Oooh_

 **XXXXXXX**

Make them walk, make them talk, do whatever you please.

Make them act like a star, make them beg on their knees.

Come on now, write a fic, make them do it again.

Lemons _are_ \- the best part -of this fandom.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It just _stopped_.

Why like _that?!_

Please just say

You'll bring it back!

 **XXXXXXX**

It just _stopped_.

Why like _that?!_

Please just say

You'll bring it back!

 **XXXXXXXX**

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Ah ah ah Yeah_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Oh, oooh, oh, Oooh_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Ah ah ah Yeah_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Oh, oooh, oh, Oooh_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

I'm an Inu Girl

In an Inu World

I love fanfics, its fantastic!

We can review here, We find it all so dear.

Imagination, these are our creations.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

I'm an Inu Girl

In an Inu World

I love fanfics, its fantastic!

We can review here, We find it all so dear.

Imagination, these are our creations.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Ah ah ah Yeah_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Oh, oooh, oh, Oooh_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Ah ah ah Yeah_

Come on Jakken, Please Stop Talkin'

 _Oh, oooh, oh, Oooh_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Oh, I'm so tired of writing by prompts.

 _Well, Kay, you made a commitment._

Oh shut up, Readers!


End file.
